Severity
by Batya000
Summary: The most kind-hearted people are often the most aggressively mistreated ones. R/OC AU Has nothing to do with InuYasha, if you don't know me then don't read it. YAOI Warning Dark Themes/Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ranma is Rumiko Takahashi's creation, I don't own him, this is an entire AU, OOC and will be R/OC. Warning/ Contains Yaoi implicit, OC centric. Has nothing to do with InuYasha or any character.

 **Warning:** Highschool AU/ Highschool background/Yaoi, Ranma x OC, OOC, dark themes/FLUFF ahead. Rate T/might go **up** due to implications.

 **A/N:** OMG I haven't re-read it and probably will not so this is highly unedited, NO BETA, will find grammar mistakes as you will find repetitive spelling, typos and blablabla what more. I was working in a fic that took me weeks but eventually got frustrated and deleted it. This fic was written with a clearer mind and thankfully in one-single day so… **here**

.

.

.

OOOO

 **Severity.**

 _"The most kind-hearted people are often the most aggressively mistreated ones."_

 _Anonymous._

 **Youki's POV**

As I looked over at Ranma, the beam that broke into my face couldn't be more palpable, I was undeniably such an auspicious person, for the world had prearranged me the opening to save him, and slowly start to repair myself.

It was one of the few times he was up in class, _thankfully awake,_ not quiet interested in what the teacher had to announce per say, he was adamantly lost in thought, surely wandering through the realms of imagination and unease. I turned to look at the teacher and the professor seemed engrossed in elucidating the semester's project.

I surreptitiously waved my hand in his direction, Ranma, being the alert-ridden man he was, immediately understood; that meant; I had his attention in a 100%. I beamed in satisfaction and I didn´t miss the tepid pleasant feeling that hollered in my chest, his blue cobalt eyes lingered on me and maybe he wasn't aware how intensively fixated my gaze was on him.

Finally his eyes fell back on mine and as secretively as I could, my lips pursed together and as noiseless as possible, I blew a kiss to him, his eyes widened to impossible size and as the gesture downed on him he instantly reddened in an intense flush, mouth agape and seemingly indignant, he looked away from me, finally focusing on the teacher, he started notating the instructions the professor gave and explained; I did not miss the sentimental smile that was later drawn on his lips.

It made my stomach coil with seditious butterflies.

After that, my attention was back at the professor and sighed at the work that was coming.

We had a school project to work in.

…

Later the same day, I could not help but snort at his _perceptibly_ blushing form when the teacher announced the couples that would be sharing the semester's project, which included an extended research in the query method and the fearful report of it. Ranma was assigned to work with me and frankly, he could not have colored more intensively.

"Sure, get over here," I drilled as he moved his desk next to mine. We were instructed to join our desks and plan out the whole scheme per teacher's instructions and the likelihood to be together, we agreed.

"Ah….'s fine I guess," Ranma smiled awkwardly after he read one of the instructions, _"-Will work in one of the classmates' households, no school assistance's will be admitted, out of the school's schedule."_

"What's wrong with that?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I said 's fine, what makes you think there`s something wrong with what I just read."

I rested my chin on one of my hands and smiled meekly at him, "a-ha, then sure you won`t mind if we work in yours."

"… 's okay."

"Sure?" I leaned closer, almost challenging him, he instead backed slightly and a tiny blush spread across his face, anyways, Ranma seemed to grunt in concordance and when I said I didn´t hear him, he assured me, he was sure.

We proceeded in reading the instructions but as the lethargic minutes ticket, Ranma seemed to drop the façade about the whole thing, never demanding to speak about it but I noticed how tense his shoulders got when we got again at the home project work section.

And so I noticed, he was more than disinclined to let me come over his house, he never said so but I knew him all too well. Anyways I could not ask or redeem, but I could explain why I wasn't fond of the idea of working in _mine._ Knowing how picky he could be about comfortable spaces, mine was sure out of the table.

I could use his usual pickiness on my side. Especially when for me, the conditions were _real._

for I thought my house was much _less spacious_ , not to forget it was not the balmy welcoming place you would anticipate, for I could not afford a heater or anything temperate to offer. So after explaining it to him with a somewhat discomfited sigh, he understood and had to blink twice in steep reluctance but nevertheless he didn't ask more about why my house was not an option.

Forthrightly, Ranma seemed very anxious about it.

I sighed. _How strange._

Changing subjects,

I stared at my classmates and I still noticed a couple of them staring at Ranma in vertical aversion, I could not hide my own detestation for them, they didn't know him and unquestionably they didn't even try.

I heaved yet another sigh and watched outside the window.

In the last months Ranma and I developed a fairly odd but warm relationship; a warm relationship that showed me affection was ahead of words, sensuality further than sex and unconditionally beyond this earth.

This link we shared, told me that hazardous appearances and hearsays only sheltered a flimsy soul, and a heart in the wills of a healer that could offer some cherishing fondness.

This connection showed me the barriers that Ranma built to himself, in all the years he walked unaided, unaccompanied, and _vulnerable_ and after some amends of factual keenness, he let them unprotected for my eye to glimpse, see and make a decision; to _take_ him or _leave_ him.

I smiled lovingly.

This bond I cherished with passion and tenderness, led my decision to be _life_ and Ranma became my whole existence.

A bond that we wouldn't have known it existed less for my stupid sense of humor and my strange ways to find a companionship in charades of fun.

 _How it all came to here._

First the inevitable fellowship in the middle of the class, a funny story or two that we would share. At the very beginning I would only throw a gag in a silent classroom and though everyone would laugh, I would turn to my side and he would be moving his head in a lightheartedly disapproval, we came to good terms after it being daily.

As easily, something clicked.

Every day, daytime by daytime, Ranma became a _necessary_ face to see smile. His laugh had this swelling effect in my forlorn and grief-stricken psyche, even if we were strangers, the sole thought of his smile sent ascendancy to my liveliness to toil. As for days can be recalled in a single breath, in a solitary sentence, I could tell that every single day was a whole occurrence to allow and convey.

Ranma´s features seemed perfect when I got enough time to observe him with all my gravity as a tag. Bright and big azure eyes, with a dark aligning to a thick mourning and melancholy, I could tell they touched delicately the meanders of my anguished essence. Easily, Ranma was beautiful.

I kind of wondered why when he seemed to enjoy a joke, more than one person would turn to watch him intently in utter disapproval. This didn't make Ranma stop laughing but I did notice this excluded him from the rest.

I ignored all those tiny things and found with jolliness that he always laughed about my impractical remarks and that he would never say anything distasteful or nasty towards me whenever I spoke. As used as I was to the human kind's disrespect; I kind of waited for a rudeness that never came.

After those innocuous jokes that we shared, I started to notice he would twist his lips in sheer dissatisfaction when the same shithead in class openly insulted me. As for me, honestly I was not the typically tormented kid, I was not hated, though not the most popular, - _certainly not, not even appraised-_ , but had a couple of pals who would laugh with me, Ranma included. Yet the only problem resided in one single guy who would _always_ crack laughs about my sexual orientation.

He would push me on the field at gym class and he would tell other kids, I was the _queer_ not to stay friends with. He would not stop me from liking school anyways, I didn't mind him, not really, but he made sure I knew he existed and for some reason Ranma found it very harrowing.

Ranma's distress became even clearer as days passed by, and as days made us closer.

I often reminded myself, I worked to live, to eat and if one thing I learned, is that people would always try to push you to your limits… so you _relinquish_ , and it doesn't matter how _hard_ you want it, how well is known that you _need_ it, sometimes there were people who would try their best to _pull you down,_ and after some time, I kind of accepted that nobody would ever fight against it.

This guy that tried to bother me, would always hoot and somehow, though I usually didn't mind, make jokes about my appearance, my economic status, my lack of family and my already mentioned sexuality and I reminded myself with woe that _I used to_ turn around and used to try to see if there was at least _one_ person that didn't _agree_ with what he would said, I asked and hoped for _at least_ one, but after numerous times, never I saw a serious expression amongst all the laughs.

That's the reason I gave up in minding.

That is until I met Ranma.

Directly, Ranma seemed _very_ disgruntled with this guy's jokes, he seemed annoyed and somehow, the usual calm sapphire eyes he had, flashed in steep anger.

"Shut the fuck up dickhead, or you'll meet me at lunch"

Was all Ranma said, the whole class went silent. I noticed with a smile that the whole classroom was seriously _incensed_ at Ranma, for being compelling, for being dangerous, hazardous, immutable, rebellious, **rampant,** belligerent, and _unbreakable._

That's how they saw him and whilst I was a stranger; _I also thought so._

Our relationship later evolved into something friendlier, as always since third grade, I would climb up the roof of the school to take my lunch which was always in my wrapped up bento, once I noticed another figure at the other side of the roof, not that he noticed me; it was Ranma.

He seemed vanished in thought, beryl eyes downcast, onyx hair partly covering them, the slightest of frowns, almost a depressing frame to behold, yet beautiful unattainable shell to contemplate, he seemed _angry._

"We can crawl to a rooftop and inhale the lights below and stars above; as we laugh and forget the world we left on the ground."

He smiled at my overly poetic-acted voice and turned around to see me.

"Who said that? Natsume Sōseki?"

"Victoria Erickson, western writer." I grinned and sat beside him.

"Accurate." He smiled back and justly he didn't seem to be bothered by my sudden presence.

I left minutes to wander between us and noticed that Ranma probably even forgot I was present, he did seem to be again lost in his own world and also I noticed he didn't have any lunch with him.

"You are not going to eat?"

"Ah-" He turned to look at me and after all the dullness he seemed to be oppressed in, the smile he gave me was one of the brightest things I ever saw, I couldn't help but notice the pink color tainting his cheeks, "You will not believe me but I forgot my bento at home."

"Ah no problem, I can give you mine" I smiled at him and handed my bento over, "I'll be skipping P.E. today so probably I will be back at home sooner than you."

His left hand rubbed his neck in reluctance, "Ah I shouldn't, I think I'll have to decline you-"

"Ah come on Ranma, what's the problem" I insisted "Take it."

…

"Maybe I would be more comfortable if we shared it" He muttered, the blush spread all over his ears, I permitted myself to beam.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind but I only took one pair of chopsticks with me, so probably we'll have to share 'em too."

I probably knew _well_ why he blushed to the roots of his hair by this, I feigned ignorance. After all, I disagreed with the scolding gym professor who said to a pair of friends in P.E. that sharing a bottle of water was an _indirect kiss_ and they should probably restrain themselves from doing so. What I disagreed with him was in the fact that _'they shouldn't do it'._

He nodded and after unwrapping the bento, I handed him the chopsticks, "You first."

He shook his head in negative, "No I am not that hungry, I mean you first." Immediately after he said that, his stomach seemed to disagree and made a loud grumble noise of hunger. This guy seemed to surprise me by how much harder he could blush than the last time he did.

I laughed, "Right, your stomach won't suppress that easily."

He then smiled and took the chopsticks from my hands and started eating, when he handed them over I didn't eat that much and handed them over back again, and when we finished he muttered a _'Thank you'_ and then tiny talks surfaced. We made Inoffensive curious questions and laughed at some things we both found amusing, then we kept quiet for the rest of the lunch time, just enjoying each other's company, I didn't remember the last time I enjoyed someone's companionship without feeling like I had to act stupid to be amongst them.

Ranma had this peaceful vibe he transmitted, the rare persisted in the sorrow his cobalt eyes were sure to hide. I didn't know him much, but I could tell.

Days passed and I would encounter him in the same spot each day at lunch time, with the same sadness that would overcome his presence. I made sure to always interrupt his thoughts with an overly poetic quotation, just twice did he guessed who was that said it. He would smile brightly, but I also notated that with each encounter that passed, he seemed to drop the act and let me see how sad he felt; _for he didn't smile anymore._

At first I thought he wasn't comfortable with my presence anymore, but when I once came late to the roof, he seemed relieved when he saw me and said he almost thought I grew tired of him, and then it clicked on me. He didn't smile anymore because maybe… he trusted me.

The sole thought made me smile and twist all night.

Another thing I considered is that he never brought his bento with him; he would always blush and say he always forgot it at home, I would not doubt and share mine and after days of doing it; he seemed more comfortable in accepting it as a form of friendship, the blush would not disappear of course.

One of those days, when I was at home and I was preparing everything for school, I had this cozy feeling in my belly when I thought about him and I found myself wondering what would he like to eat, I thought about some Karaage, I remembered he muttered he liked the Kamaboko and he said he didn't like classic Kinpira Gobo, so probably I was sure what would make him happy.

Also I evaluated that what he was eating from my bento was not enough for someone his height, weight and size and since he always forgot his bento and shared mine, why not give him full, so I bought a second bento box, a new furoshiki bag and a thermo mug for him. I would make sure his portion was doubling mine and I would make sure no Kinpira Gobo was included in his lunch, even if it took me twice as time to think what would be the best complement in his bento box.

The first time I handed him the wrapped up furoshiki, he did the only thing he could not control; he blushed.

 _Hard._

His left hand rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled broadly, maybe in nervousness. "Ah no- Youki, I can't accept this, I can't be a burden fo-"

"It has Kamaboko too"

His smile became shy and he took the furoshiki and chopsticks from my hands and mumbled a "thank you so much." I happened to feel these strange lukewarm butterflies all over my belly when he mumbled it was delicious and gave me another thank you.

By that time, I knew it was a time thing that he would get comfortable taking these things from me. I didn't know why, but I wanted him to be comfortable around me.

Days passed and we would always climb up the roof to eat together, he was always thankful and once he said he didn't know how to pay me back, I blame myself for thinking to myself; _his smile was more than enough,_ but I didn't want to scare him off, plus I knew he was not ignorant to my sexual orientation and judging by how cruel kids could be about it, I wouldn't risk to lose this slow built _\- dare I say-_ friendship.

However, he apologized and said if he had the money, he would pay me but before he could finish, my hand rested on top of his shoulder and with a friendly squeeze, he understood; I didn't care about money or any kind of devolution and it was fine that way.

Of course Ranma as always; blushed.

…

The school was oblivious at our friendly encounters, if not, rumors would have spread quicker than lightning, adding the fact that I was knowingly gay, people would have started rumors about Ranma being gay too. I guessed nobody _–nor would Ranma-_ like to be in the middle of some roaring gossip of sexual oriented material, so I _blessed_ God.

Nobody knew and apparently, nobody cared and there was no way they could make Ranma angry at me for taking him inside a gossip, after all, Ranma seemed less than interested in sharing anything about his life.

Slowly and after some days of sharing our lunch time, I started to coax Ranma to speak, a little bit at least. It was not that he was the usual quiet boy, but he seemingly didn't speak to nobody in school, like if he didn't mind being there, like if there was a _burden_ that didn't let him think about none other than _that._

The bluntness of the sorrow he was probably experiencing was what scared me. Ranma just would not mention it, but his eyes tended to be darker each passing day, his lips would not quirk up in that ten thousand bolts smile that I would die to admire and frankly, it was rather difficult to see him pummeling down this hard.

I often thought about him, after all if it wasn't for me maybe Ranma would go on in School like an unnoticed and loathed ghost; maybe some fearsome banshee…. And so was I the dare devil to speak with him, _thought_ that I often considered more than _ridiculous,_ Ranma was certainly mild for me.

I didn't understand the level of cruelty some people could pent up. Ranma barely spoke or lent attention to anyone and if he responded aggressively, he was probably teased way too much. This people didn't understand that Ranma's world was out of the classroom and that he doubtless had tribulations to deal with rather than be loved between our classmates.

For all I noticed, _I_ gave more importance to Ranma's reputation in classroom than he did. Ranma only stood quiet, looking thoughtful, rather depressed. Dark blue eyes downcast by heavy dark eyelashes to middle mast, tormented in the entire elegiac and lamenting meaning; Ranma became the quintessence and epitome of grief-striking mourning in the time I got to know him.

But I just irked to understand; to understand _him._

…

Soon I was acknowledged that there was another factor that **secluded** Ranma from the rest, his _anger._

I heard things about him, not the kind, positive or upbeat matters. My classmates alleged his fury could obliterate an entire classroom, hell- the entire school if he fell into the hysteria of wrath. But I always retorted that if he _did_ or _would_ , then probably _you_ bothered him **as much** as the entire school could worth.

I would be emphatic to say that Ranma acted like **anyone** with an already wasted endurance and patience towards some envious shit-heads would. They would only snap that he was a futile brute, I would retort he was just stronger than the rest and that's what incensed the guy's in school, the lack of stability they could have in front of him, the lack of power and of course the lack of strength.

In rejoinder to me, most of my classmates would dismiss my truthful clarification; for they knew what they said and did to Ranma.

People wouldn't tire out to say he was dangerous, guys said he was an oppressor and girls said he was a tyrant, openly, those remarks did uptight me much to my foreboding.

 _More_ than I am willing to admit.

Were they speaking about Ranma? The guy who sat alone in the roof not to bother anyone? Ranma, the guy who would blush at the slightest of friendly approaches? Ranma who could not mutter anything nice without stuttering? Ranma, who asked me to show him how to wrap a bento in furoshiki?

I cringed at yet another negative comment, "He is like an animal". They described a monster; they were unable to describe _my_ Ranma.

"Right, you don't know him." I would say, tired of their accusations and most of the times, I would leave.

I knew he had his anger issues, there were days that I would hand him his bento and he would take more than 15 minutes to take it, I would ask why, and he would simply _not speak._ Sometimes he would not look at me at all, occasionally I would push him to his limits and just sometimes he would yell at me and say he had had enough of my questioning, or he would ask me _please stop asking,_ but what always made me happy is that he would _always_ eat.

There was a time I heard this commotion in the gym class, I heard people yelling obscenities about Ranma, calling him rude names, I cringed yet again. I entered and just I happened to spot Ranma, downcast, with angered eyes, the whole class was still commenting about his brutality and I also spotted at the gym teacher yelling, at _him_.

He didn't say anything, I didn't ask to my classmates what was wrong, with whom did he fight with, all I knew is that there were two guys in the bathroom halls washing the blood off their noses and that in the gym class, there was the teacher yelling at Ranma.

That day at lunch time, he seemed angrier than other days, but also he seemed more depressed than usual. I left both bentos at his side and without asking, I crawled until I was in front of him. He watched me intently with fearful eyes, almost scared about what I would say; maybe he thought I would insult him like my classmates did.

My hand slowly ascended until my fingertips touched the side of his cheek, my heart was beating faster as I permitted my fingers to touch more skin, I leaned slowly to him until our foreheads touched, his breath mingled with mine, and the warmth he radiated ghosted over my face, I smiled and closed my eyes.

"You don't need to agonize over the abhorrence other people will echo, for they can't thrive and must see you plunge, but that's only because they think you are enhanced over their own stoppage. That's envy"

I ran my fingers tips over his soft lips, "That's coveting in all its perilous state, otherworldly, that's jealousy for the unreachable hence the unattainable strength; remember they can't wish to suddenly posses it. Strength and fortitude you have grown into, the same virtue many man lack."

I continued with a whisper against his mouth, "and they know it very well."

Ranma blinked away some unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around my waist, he then gave me a very faint smile, "Who said that?"

"Youki did." I mumbled and finished, "learning to ignore is one of the greatest paths to get inner peace." I tilted my head until our noses touched and I watched as he slowly closed his beryl eyes.

"Well that is poetic." He muttered.

"Reality and factual terms can also be poetic you know?"

The warmth I was indulged in was the most pleasing feeling I had ever felt in my entire existence, the manly cinnamon aroma enticed my senses, I _wanted_ this, but I didn't know if he was ready, for all I knew; Ranma was broken, _badly_ broken and I didn't even know _why._

My other hand that was not caressing his cheek came at the back of his neck to get him closer.

As slow and kind as I could, my lips pressed at the corner of his mouth, shivers ran down my spine alongside the balmy electricity that coiled at my belly, it felt lyrically ethereal. I felt the smoothness and warmth that awaited me if I dared to kiss his lips and his hands felt hot as they softly caressed my waist in anticipation, he sighed in velvet thrill and yanked my shirt to get closer, almost begging me to consummate that one wanted and desired kiss, but I would not push his fragilities to get him closer, so my lips unglued were they first touched, this was the closest I ever had to a first kiss and honestly it felt perfect.

I settled distance between us and once my breathing got back to normal, I managed to beam at him, a smile he only returned with his bright cerulean eyes. I could not ignore the slight disappointment he had written in those alluring tale-teller eyes, and _maybe,_ just maybe _…_ just as me; he wanted that kiss as badly.

"Tease" He mumbled with a frown and a bright blush that went all over his ears, I laughed, crawled back at my place and handed the forgotten bento over.

That's how our relationship began to bloom in something further than a simple friendship, still merely _it_ but at the same time, that day we crossed a path… a passageway that was sure to go railroad to what my heart ached, just that we both weren't sure how to make it deeper, and the cheerless part is that we wanted to, as bad as it could get.

All we did was carve up some time together, eating, laughing, and watching the forlorn skies. Draping some snobbery to keep our feelings quiet and at ease and somehow I thought he needed it.

Sometimes we would speak, and sometimes we would remain quiet, some days I would ask if he was fine, depending on his mood, he would say he was fine or he would not answer.

After half a year of being his companionship, I learned that a very suitable way to sooth him without speaking or asking, was simply taking his hand in mine. At first he blushed and seemed to forget whatever problem he had, and after he didn't let go, I knew it was _fine_ to do it whenever he was downcast and why not, the rare days he was cheerfully fine.

There were special days were I would be the one blushing at his first move, he would take my hand in his, and he would seem more than interested in inspecting it, he would softly squeeze it, he would touch each of my fingers and he would coax my hand to watch it carefully as if there was something special about it.

"I like your hand." He mumbled once, not even looking at me, I guess he didn't know the effect it had on me, and I found myself feeling shy towards his gaze, but nonetheless I did not push him away, I would _never_ push him away.

Days seemed to pass, my days at home were boring and because of Ranma, I was willing to go everyday at school, without missing one single day and without denying or playing friendship cards I resolved, I was head over hills for him.

And after all, I was not sure if he knew it.

The classrooms that I attended were rather dull and boring because in 2 of 5 I didn't share a classroom with him, in the ones I did, I found myself eager to attend and I would always save a spot for him, sometimes I worried for being too clingy and honestly I didn't know how he felt about this and about me, if he saw this as a friendship with a gay guy or if he saw this the way I wanted, as a blossoming love.

But truly, Ranma didn't seem to be bothered, though his facial expression was always a bit sad, he always managed to bring himself to smile at me. I also noticed that when he perceived my mood as solemn or serious he would be _persistent_ in making me laugh, maybe he wasn't used in seeing me serious and probably I was just thinking blankly for it to happen.

In my head, the term I would use for him was honestly closer to _boyfriend_ than a simple friend.

After all I did accept my inevitable crush for him already; even if it was only the walls of my heart witnessing it, I was blissful and happy just with the gift that his sole company brought me.

I guess I exuded my own ecstasy and lovesick harmony, alas my face -when I was around him, - could not pretend, could not even veil or conceal… Ranma was clearly the raison d'être I still attended school and the only reason I believed in the tomorrows, even if it rained.

It didn't matter how much I wanted to avoid it, gossips didn't make a wait, and soon girls would send me flashing stares at my closeness to the _'animal'_ that was Ranma, I would simply ignore, discount or disregard them, as I did with _almost_ everything that came from people about Ranma.

 _almost._

There was a certain chitchat that I could not overlook; some said _'the bull of Furioma School'_ was stupidly in _love._

 _What?_

I couldn't help but feel my heart beating painfully fast, for all I knew, these girls treated him like a dangerous animal rather than the warm human being I knew he was. My heart could not stand the second thought of him with someone else.

I approached the girls who were gossiping and I mildly asked, what they were speaking about, as bad-mannered and boorish as those girls could be, they stared at each other in mockery and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch and then they started laughing maniacally, probably about me.

I raised an eyebrow in genuine doubt, for I had no idea why would they be laughing at. I felt someone tugging at the back of my collarbone and yanked me violently backwards. I jolted at the surprise.

"Listen here dork, last time I said shit about you, the fucking bull cuffed his fist all over my rear and guess what, I'll return the favor."

And _this guy,_ the **only** guy who would actually bother in hating me since I first entered school essentially made me notice him _one more time_ , and as if it was not enough; his grunts about his displeasure with Ranma made my eyes widen.

I understood, because it clicked on me, everything suddenly made _sense;_ the late gym class, that time my classmates were pointing daggers, those invectives at Ranma, the teacher yelling and anxiously scolding, bloodied classmates in the bathroom halls, the gossips… Ranma's love interest… _me._

I couldn't help myself from grinning broadly, "You think this shit is funny?"

Still I knew what was coming, I closed my eyes and the punch was thunderously heard, the sound of teeth breaking, and the sharp gasp of air stolen from painful lungs made clear it was a hard snap, the only thing was that it was not _from me._

I opened my eyes and watched the guy flying to the other end of the class, I blinked once, twice and rapidly, I touched my face to make sure I was indeed alive. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm encircling my waist, I looked up at my savior and my heart warmed, as always, Ranma's determined eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"You fine?" he asked without focusing on me.

I nodded absent-mindedly and felt my face heating up at our proximity, the hard planes from his built body were warmly pressed against the daintiness of mine, and it downed on me the physical perfection and flawlessness Ranma obliviously had. Ranma's eyes were still focused in that guy's shrieking form.

"Next time, I'll kill you."

Then his angry eyes focused on me and I panicked, I must have picked on Ranma's habit of blushing because at that time, was all I could do.

"T-thank you." I muttered and my hands gripped the ends of his sleeves in vertical edginess.

"… 's okay"

I gulped, we were severely close but as if being pressed against the other wasn't that big of a deal, Ranma's eyes focused again on the defeated guy and yelled, "If you say shit to any teacher, I'll follow you up to your house, and I will fucking kill you."

The guy made an understanding groan and blacked out.

Ranma's eyes were back to me and it was when he _suddenly_ noticed my hands were glued to his biceps in curious determination and the proximity of our bodies downed on him, that he reddened. Finally downing back to earth, he seemed to release his tight grip on my waist and the pink shade was back on his cheeks. I also stopped my curious hands from wandering but couldn't avoid smiling broadly at him.

"L-lets go to the roof, shall we?" The heroic angry form was gone to be replaced by the one I knew and cherished: the stuttering and blushing Ranma, I came to love and adore.

...

As I bit my pencil, all the memories stopped flowing once the teacher announced a second time the project couples and I smiled.

That's how Ranma and I came to our current terms, maybe we were one step ahead of friendship because our hands would tangle more often than not, our eyes would wonder more time than necessary and our projects together made us flush more than expected, _sure,_ we never spoke about anything romantic and maybe we weren't ready to accept or commit, but I knew his heartbeat got incredibly fast when his name spilled out of my tongue, whenever the Science Laboratory teacher asked us to make our own couples to test the tubes and our proximity would insight, just as my heart did.

After people were acknowledged about Ranma's rusted and tarnished feelings for _whoever_ that threatened me or ragged him _too much,_ Our relationship knew the daylight pole, when he was with me people would _not_ stare at us, gossips knew their end, nobody would bother me anymore, and no more homophobic jokes would be thrown at me, nor him, it seemed as if our proximity was almost legal.

All this of course, if he was around… still rightfully speaking, as I already said in multiple times, _I couldn't mind them less._

…

Anyways, this futility gave us chance to join whenever announced and what I cherished about it is that people kind of expected my tailing behind him and his ever so trustful smile directed only and uniquely to _me._

I exhaled noisily as my hands trapped my rebellious black hair in a rubber band-pony tail.

Our relationship had many sides to be looked at, the school dealings, people's coercion and the sentenced stern sorrow he had often written on his face but also the progresses we had made, the kindness, the tenderness and the friendship, the good vital sides that I learned to treasure with my entire existence.

All this never took away the fact, that there was something amiss with him, there was this overwhelming sadness he found solace in and Ranma's face would be almost permanently stuck in that scorn of pure sorrow.

I knew he let me approach him, he had let me get closer than the rest of the world, but I needed him out of that shell of unhappiness that had started to shatter me and that also broke from elucidating so constantly within those desolated navy eyes.

The worst part is that Ranma would not converse about anything related to his sadness, there were days Ranma's eyes would be dim with a bottomless outlook of obscurity that I could not avoid, those days, my body would crawl next to him and I would let my face to be buried in the warmth that was his neck, I would offer comfort and I knew that no words would help.

More than often tiny soft kisses would be pressed against his cheek and more than one time my hand would slip through his raven hairs as his arms wrapped feebly around my waist, weakly enough to be soft; save for the fact that somehow he would not let go of me that easily, as if he needed something, but _couldn't_ quite say it.

Ranma would remain calm and silent throughout the school days, spacing out, sleeping maybe too much in the middle of them and later, after a teacher handing me his grades because _"he couldn't find Ranma"_ I found out that the subjects he was doing great were those which he shared with me, _of course_ , if he slept on me and we were working together, I would not have a problem and would finish his part, or simply give him my test and finish his, but as for his other subjects, people would simply not help, would call the teacher and earn him detention which he never complied, or they would be rude and they usually excluded him.

In _response,_ Ranma was not the guy people tended to speak about. Sure Ranma exploted when he had enough but more than frequently he did not. What I noticed is that when teachers announced him to work with anyone else _that was not me_ , the girl or guy in question would endlessly _protest_ about working with _"Saotome"_ and Ranma- _far from what everybody tended to say-_ never retorted or mocked, nor he did anything offensive, he just twisted his lips in doubt and he would stay quiet.

With the people that treated him like that, he would make his best to work and though his eyes would remain sleepy, he would finish. In those occasions I would stand up and direct myself to his desk and I would overlook if the girl/guy that was assigned to work with him watched me intently, I would gently squeeze Ranma's hand and ask if he needed my help.

More than regularly, he would smile worriedly and mumble he indeed needed my aid to finish or to understand or simply his tired eyes would ask my whole backing. I would come to terms with his couple, so his couple would to let him do whatever Ranma wanted _-sleep-_ without involving the professor as soon as I gave the complete work.

Thankfully, Ranma _not_ joining me in a work or a class wasn't that repeatedly or habitual, of course if it happened; _it was obviously_ _against_ our will, for me he was my first option in all and I was sure I was his. Thankfully some teachers were fond of Ranma's quiet stance, so to help him, they let him work with me, for they knew that he was only comfortable if he got alongside me, and in more than 96% of the times, he did.

Far from what everyone said, Ranma even though he possessed the strength, wasn't the one to go intimidating whoever that was rude with him, in many occasions he preferred to be unseen and unnoticed.

And I admired that very much.

Nobody wanted to work with Ranma, and honestly, I didn't understand why. Sure he slept in many of the assigned works, but there were days, there were good days where he would be very cooperative and would help in everything needed, even showing interest in biochemical reactions, Ranma would comply gladly with me, if I asked.

I knew that if Ranma didn't help me, it wasn't because he was lazy or he didn't care, it was because he would always be strangely tired and if I could do the work by my own, why wouldn't I get him those thirty minutes of sleep. Honestly, it looked like he needed them.

There was this time, he pulled his desk right beside mine, we were supposed to finish some grammar sentences together; the English teacher was gone and left us alone. The whole classroom was filled with laughs and comments. I was right at the corner with him, beside a wide open window.

I watched outside the window as the Sakura's bloomed and sighed, lost in thought. I heard some people throwing jokes about us, of course, Ranma was fast asleep, his cheek was against the wood desk and by the lack of trust towards our classmates; his face was in my direction. My fingers were massaging his black tresses and the back of his neck.

The wind that entered from the window was more than comforting; it brought back and forth his addictive scent.

My classmates wouldn't dare to say a thing if Ranma was awake but honestly I didn't mind them. The wind felt amazing and Ranma looked adorable, that's all I could think about.

Still, I didn't need anyone's affection or attention, but I wanted them to leave Ranma alone. So as habitual, I chose to ignore them all. For more than a second, they all disappeared from my world.

My fingers moved soothingly over his neck and shoulders, realizing with surprise that Ranma was indeed very much stressed, the hardened muscles wouldn't give up under my ministrations and I felt a sprinkle of worrisome at the pitch of my stomach. What was getting him so stressed? So tired? So sad?

I heard him sigh in pleasure and I blushed warmly, my hands soothed his back and then they were back at his black braided hair. If Ranma was a cat I bet he would purr.

I remembered just half an hour ago, he commented he felt sleepy, I suggested him to sleep since the teacher was gone; he asked if I was sure and I nodded, as soon as he started nodding off, my hands started to wander through his raven locks of hair, thing that made him sleep almost immediately.

Just as I thought over it and smiled, my hand ran softly over the back of his neck and accidentally discovered a bit of skin, my eyes widened curiously and I got closer. Making sure nobody was watching us, I unveiled more skin. I felt a pang of anxiety and torment in my belly, for the skin that I unveiled was purple-red colored.

I gasped silently.

Those brutal bruises, violent and vicious scatters of purplish, black and green spits of distorted grazes that tainted an otherwise perfect light-honeyed skin made my heart splinter violently, aggressive dark red lacerations, slits and cuts that seemed so _far away_ from any educational lesson that I permitted myself to tremble; I didn't know why they started to break through my own body.

" _Oh my lord…"_

I upheld my stare and made sure again that my classmates were not watching me. My hands became cold buckets of shaking ice as I dared to touch a very fresh-looking gash. My finger felt the tender bloodied skin trembling in slight soreness as I applied soft pressure and much to my distress, Ranma sighed in pain.

My respiration became uneven as I tried to find the ending line of one of the biggest lashes he had in his back, I found none. Tears of impotence, anger and hurt made their way to my eyes. I didn't let them spill, my classmates would have mocked.

The same paranoia I had for the sturdy hate my classmates held for him, made me check again if I wasn't target of any unwanted attention, thankfully I was not. I swallowed thick saliva as I analyzed the reason why he always brought a black sweater and dark clothes to school; bloodied slits would had been obvious against light cloth, especially if you don't give those lacerations time to at least dry up. Many of them were fresher than I would like to know.

I veiled his wounds up so nobody noticed it and swallowed hard again.

"What are you going through Ranma?" I whispered in havoc as he parted his lips to sigh contentedly. My chest constricted at each passing second, it was so easy to make him feel safe, so easy to give him two minutes of peace and serenity, still here he laid, between the harms of god-knows what and the filthy treatment he received from his classmates, between all the hurtful accusing huffs and my hands that longed to caress his most tender and delicate wounds.

Each garbling second, my detestation for the world increased, for it had tried to dive Ranma's might downwards, and yet he had fight to feel fine, to assure continuity and to give himself the chance to let me get closer. His faith in humanity's compassion was not gone and he still wanted it, for I knew he needed me as much as I needed him.

Next to a wraithlike murky feeling, came rampant an overwhelming heartache, I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. The lump in my throat threatening to free my internal soreness, I tried to unwind.

I let the minutes to pass as I tried to digest the thought of someone harming him like that. The revolving thought made my stomach churn pessimistically.

I approached my face to his neck and as soft as I could manage, my lips pressed against it, making him sigh again and I couldn't help but hug his sleeping form. Two more kisses were given on his cheek and on the back of his neck, wishing they could make all better, wishing they could heal him whole.

I didn't know _what_ caused those purplish bruises, _who_ caused those cruel gashes, and _even_ after I reminded myself that he was a martial artist and that he could have gotten them in _any_ training, I am not and _I was not stupid,_ I could try to avoid the thought, think it could be normal for a fighter, but something inside me told me in _screams_ that his darkened contusions were strictly aligned with his oppressive and tyrannical sadness.

I closed my eyes and thought a way to find out, to ask him, to help him, I found none.

To avoid calling any useless attention, I backed off his personal space and kept in my original place, after swallowing hard yet again, I tried to keep my outburst at rest, I focused my eyes on his peaceful face, my free hand supported my cheek and my other hand started caressing Ranma's soft hair again, just that I was gentler than before.

The tears threatened to fall again so I breathed in and out, my eyes wandered outside the window for any kind of distraction.

As I watched how the clouds became darker, I thought about Ranma once again. The teachers obliged us to bring umbrellas, because more than not, it rained around the closing hour. I firstly thought about how thankful I was that lunch times were always with a bright sun up there, but then also recalled how often teachers called Ranma's attention because he never brought any umbrellas with him.

I gave him one, on more than _three_ occasions and later he would always place his hand at the back of his neck and smile guiltily claiming to have accidentally broken them when arrived home. I of course would never get upset over this. But after some time, he refused to accept any other umbrella from me. And when Ranma refused, he made it to be definite.

Of course he would get sick the next day, but he would come to school anyways. Even after the dangerous fevers he would catch, he was _always_ present. Those days where he would come sick, I would prepare special lunches to get him better but most of the times, he would only ask me to let him sleep on my legs, and so I did. He didn't eat much when sick and seemed satisfied just with the knowledge that I would caress his hair as much as he wanted.

I now know that maybe whoever that lived with him had _cero to none_ consideration towards him and that sole bitter thought, made everything even _more_ difficult to digest. He never mentioned anything related to it but now that I got to see it, when the nurse had offered to call his parents because _"Ranma, honey, you look so pale, you have fever, you just vomited twice"_ Ranma would _always_ refuse, and would always ask the nurse to let _me_ stay with him in the nursery room until the day ended, with concern and empathy the nurse would agree.

"Why didn't I notice before…" I mumbled as my finger caressed his cheek and moved back to his raven hairs. I wondered about the lack of kindness and reliance all people actually had with him… I wondered… I actually wondered if he had harms at home, and honestly I couldn't even wonder, for my heart knew the _exact_ answer, still I just wanted to _confirm_ that he was _not_ sleeping enough, that he was not being treated how he deserved, so I could have an excuse to take him away from that hellish place.

Probably I knew it wasn't just an excuse and the simple thought, sent aggressive curls of depression in my stomach.

I didn't know what to do, and seriously, I could not keep all this quiet and undiscovered. For his silence could have been eternal if I wasn't that curious. He might have never told me, I understood him though, this was so unfair, unmerited and it was far from pitiless, it was _brutal._

He didn't deserve any level of cruelty, he didn't deserve the world's nastiness, he didn't for lord's mercy… _he did not._

My fingers traced the smooth line of his lips, slipping slowly to the warmth of his cheek, the tears finally spilled from my eyes invectively incapable of containing from my internal battle of convincing myself he was fine and that for whoever that could listen to me in the skies, _please liberate him from the hell he is submerged in, please clemency, have mercy, he is not that strong_.

I hugged his sleeping form and my tears were subdued unconsciously by his black sweater, he was so warm yet the thought of his pain made me feel so cold.

I didn't understand who could be that wicked and spiteful with someone like him.

And then I turned to see my classmates and remembered _they could_. I cursed them; they were lost in their world of joy and stupidity, drowned in the vindictiveness that ignorance could bath you with. I wiped the tears off my face again, I prayed for another world, a world where I could see him smile as when he faked, a world where he could work in chemical reactions as much as he wanted without feeling tired, without being sleepy, a place where we could hold hands without giving a damn, a world where I could finally kiss him without feeling he was too feeble to touch. Without feeling he could break at any time.

A world that he could feel genuinely happy.

I wished, I wished Ranma could disappear alongside me, just the both of us.

Forever.

 _If a person flinches at the slightest of touches, it's because someone else's hand wasn't too gentle once, if a person distrusts your intentions, it is because someone once lied to them. If a person lies, it is because they are insecure about their truths, if a person won't share their secrets, it's because someone betrayed their confidence already, behind every intricate and angry person there is a sad spirit that's tired of being broken._

 _Anonymous_

 **OOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Yaoi ahead. Uncorrected. Angst, fluff. Gruesome details. Adult themes ahead.

 **SEVERITY**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Bittersweet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youki's POV**

"Saotome Ranma," The coach called, I saw Ranma flinch "you go next."

The entire classroom fastened on Ranma as soon as his name was called, they were silent, expecting. Ranma sighed quietly and feigned some blamelessness that at this knowing point, I wasn't sure I believed. I couldn't help but smile uncertainly as he spoke, "Sorry coach, I didn't bring my swim suit today…"

 _Ugh, Ranma he won't believe you this time-_

"Again?"

"Yeah I kind of forgot it, kinda…" He mumbled with a wayward smile, his left hand scratched the back of his neck, I sighed.

"No problem," The coach shrugged it off, "use the gym's shorts as one," I witnessed Ranma's lips pressing together in a taut line of reluctance, all trace of amusement disappearing like emaciated dust as the oldest continued; "anyways you have your standard uniform in your locker, don't you?"

"Yeah bu-"

"You guys had to bring it today, right?" Without letting Ranma speak any other word, the man turned to my classmates.

Almost maliciously; the majority of my classmates that were viciously interested, twisted their lips like the Cheshire cat and nodded crossly, soon enough a flabby plate haired guy added spitefully, "Yeah we had to bring it today coach." his friends nodded yet again.

"He was in it earlier." Another of them accused for a second time.

I wondered if they even had a life to live in, for I felt _all_ they did was barge in Ranma's already thorny one. I sent glares at the ones who dared to speak, I had to blame entirely at my lack of coercion, since they didn't mind me and as if they didn't take notice of me, one of them sustained, "I saw Saotome in it today."

"One of you said so _already_ …. Plus," I defended immediately, my eyes becoming belligerent slits as more people seemed to personally aggravate themselves at the astringent panorama, "that's not the point-" I saw some of my classmates recoiling back as the coach turned to me and moved his head in disapproval.

"It is," As static and simple as he sounded, he made sure no more bickers came from my surrounding classmates, not to say _me,_ he then directed his words at Ranma as he relented, "I suggest _you_ Saotome to _use_ your gym shorts as a-today-swim suit and _then_ change to the standard one, anyways you have to change uniforms-"

Ranma's intermission came as a tense chant, "I can't-"

"Saotome is lying, he brought it coach" a girl peeped in.

"This is the _fourth_ time you say so; he hasn't even said otherwise, why are you accusing him of being a liar!?" I exasperated and as always, my voice seemed unheard by the earsplitting voices backbiting at the forefront.

The girls from our classroom started to bend their lips in mortification and their eyes rolled up their heads as if they felt weary of Ranma's frolics.

"…ain't lying, I brought my uniform… but I can't use my shorts as swim suit…like-"

" _Saotome Ranma,"_ The coach determined energetically, gravely enough for Ranma to stiffen. His tone of voice elevated potentially, almost angry that this whole discussion took half of his class already, "you never participate in swim sport class, you always have excu-"

"I'm sick."

…

I bit my lip.

The coach respired deeply, "Wasn't it that you didn't _have_ an available swim suit?" The coach's eyes became suspicious slots and it was obvious that this natter wasn't funny anymore. Ranma felt indeed _desperate_ , I could sense it.

The coach breathed, almost indignant, his hands came up to clean off the sweat glistening on his chubby face, "Saotome-"

Ranma looked down at the ground, I knew he contemplated he vanished from pretexts as the whole class fixed firmly on him, the stern asceticism was becoming painful for me to witness and ultimately permit, he looked liked a kicked off puppy. "Saotome" the coach heaved again, "Why are you making it so _difficult?_ And please…" The coach made a soundless faction with his hands, signalizing Ranma to take his sweater off _immediately._

My heart started beating faster as my classmates started to buzz and snicker to each other. My eyes followed Ranma's and I noticed he discerned the whole surplus attention he was receiving, Ranma's face was becoming paler and his distress was getting negligible for the rest, but for me.

" _He loves attention."_ I heard a girl chirping, my eyes became dangerous gawks again, _"And he always refuses to take off that ridiculous jersey, that's so girly…"_

They started _cheeping._

I heard them natter, I heard them cackle, I saw their fingers pointing and I was not sure if it was even real, if it was my same loathing towards my classmates giving me more reliable justifications as to why hate them, I didn't know if it was my same paranoia that made me see things almost as double as bad as they actually were or perhaps not, perhaps doubting the way I did was a subtle way to believe in human's kindness…

Because one does not simply see a rather angry person and make his life unattainable, without any apparent reason, one does not simply judge other people that way, one is simply not that aggressively abusive in school…. Like they were.

People aren't that appalling… or perchance they _are._

Then again, why…

 _Why_

And then I wondered, _why would the coach allow such reckless behavior coming from my classmates? Ranma was part of the class. Why was_ _ **he**_ _making a great fuss out of this?_ _ **If**_ _Ranma refused to swim, then his grade should be his only reprimand right? No mistreating, no public degradation, conceivably a detention but this?_

"Ranma I won't repeat myself, the sweater please."

 _Why was the coach obliging him to strip out of his sweater? It was not his business if Ranma was roasting inside it anyways, why when he refused with such thunderously determination, to be off without it?_

 _Why would he take Ranma to the center of the attention and bark about his lack of cooperation? He never did to those who didn't swim, why Ranma?_

…

"I'm fine in it."

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"But coach-"

"It's ridiculous, take it off and go change."

Ranma gulped some air and after nodding to the coach he seemed to have noticed my classmates' arrogant squabbles about him, only I was able to see how nervous and uncomfortable he was getting, only I cared enough to notice he was getting upset, **worse,** he was gettingdangerously _angry_. After all, I knew _why_ was he _refusing_ to show them some of his skin.

Minutes marked off as their whispers and some scorns about Ranma didn't quiet up around us. Ranma was still at the center and he was still being barred by my coach's intent stare.

"Go on we don't have the entire day."

I despised the situation with every part of my heart.

"Come on Saotome we all want to swim, now take off those _tatters_ and put on the gym shorts!" A guy yelled, probably annoyed, "Don't be a lady!" another unremitted and there it _was,_ Ranma's ferocious eyes steeling in absolute _anger_ , he was _waiting_ … **one more** word to be thrown at him.

 **One more** and he would have enough justification to annihilate the entire classroom.

Enough to skip swimming sport class.

Enough to be sent to detention.

Enough to be suspe-

"Ah! Coach I think-" I ran in between the coach and Ranma's befuddled form, my movements were clumsy and in an alteration of short seconds, I was completely panicky as all the unwanted attention suddenly plunged on me.

 _Shit._

"I think I want to throw up really badly, I will…" my feet's ungainly and clumsy movements messed with my coach's patience as I almost _–intentionally-_ tripped, being stopped from falling, I felt Ranma's hands on my waist and then I leaned on his chest to feign some debility.

"Ugh- I"

My hands went up my mouth and feigned some _loud_ gags, the coach's expression twisted in disgust, "I will throw up here… I need a bathroom…"

I knew it was ridiculous.

I heard my classmates making noises as if they could **not** _believe_ I even dared.

I saw the judging gazes.

They didn't believe me…

 _I was a bad actor._

But it didn't matter…

It wasall worth it, once I heard _him._

I heard him whisper, _Thank you._

"Youki? Go to the nursery son, or the bathroom; let Saotome help you," The coach's now upset eyes landed on Ranma. "Or you don't want to cooperate in that either?"

"ah's okay… I can help him."

"Alright, leave" He ushered as I feigned even louder gags, I almost laughed. "Quick son!" The coach yelled and Ranma snorted quietly, he nodded anyways.

I felt his strong arms lifting me up until I was being carried bridal style, my arms wrapped around his neck as we stormed out of the pool section.

We entered the alleyways from the lonely school's segment and after a second of hushed straight walking from him, I permitted myself to relax in his hold, well, I thought the entire incident was _almost_ comedic.

What made it fun was that I knew my petty show was not believed among my classmates except for my naïve coach, but at the end, that was all that mattered, _for the plan that is._

"Do we really go to the nursery?"

I leered, "Hey! Who said I was feigning?"

My head rested on his chest and I breathed his always soothing scent, thankfully, he was _not_ indebted to take off his sweater, at the end we outwardly _succeeded._

"You are nuts…" was all he could say and though the smile was beautifully painted on his lips, I could swear his beating heart was _not_ hammering that loud _only_ because he was nervous to be alone with me. No, I knew there was something else; perhaps his frustrations didn't have the opportunity to burst out or worse, detonate, or he was at a halt but acutely exasperated for what happened at the pool.-

"Maybe…" I replied after several minutes from the original utterance. He didn't seem to notice it negatively.

His arms brought me closer to his chest as he walked, "Where shall we go then?"

My arms wrapped around him again and more than a hold, it seemed like a very close hug, the heat eradiated from his face after I kissed his jaw, "We can go to the roof…"

It was done as said and before I knew it, I was side by side with him, looking down on a tacit vacant school, the entire school was still receiving classes and it was no time for being outside, except for the two of us, I was witnessing how solitary and big the school seemed.

I turned to see him, and I contemplated that in all the months sharing my time with him, I was sure of one thing; for him, it was becoming more and _more_ impossible to hide from me, for I knew him maybe _too well_ for him to pretend; I could easily tell if Ranma was distressed. And at that exact second, he _was._

Not only that, but Ranma's eyes grieved in a deep ignominy and mortification; this time a very intense sentiment that threatened to encumber over his own welfare was ever so present. I could sense his torment towards everything that was around him, an ordeal so shady; his beryl passionate eyes were easily disregarded as dark _grey._

The perturbing part was that his lips were upended in an ostensibly _calm smile_ , this evidently, _only_ and solely when I turned to see him, if he got distracted I could easily see how expressionless his mouth could become, and how dappled his eyes could be.

…

Every swim sport class that scarcely happened once a month; was incredibly one of the classes he struggled more with. He would constantly or _\- dare I say-_ always give an unmitigated pretext or excuse _not_ to bare his skin.

Ranma was more timid than any other person that I knew, the heartbreaking part was that this condition was inhumanly **inflicted** _rather_ than an opinion he had for himself.

His hostility towards his skin would be _easier to fix,_ if it had anything to do with whatever he thought unconstructively about himself, as a solution, I could have educated him otherwise. But I knew he was very aware about the perfect hard planes and muscular complexion he possessed, and still he wasn't very fond of showing anything at all and again, I knew why.

Since I met him and after we started to hold hands, way before I even found about _ **them,**_ I remember I dwelled on _why_ a man such as himself could hide beneath that kind of heavy clothing, _why,_ when he inflicted on me, such passionate thoughts, such unholy desires about touching every inch of his skin.

It was always a wonder until my eyes got to see those _cuts_ and _marks_ along his back, those lacerations I better referred as **them,** those colored marks that tainted such mild and silken skinin a very _cruel_ way and _yet_ after I saw _them,_ the heated thoughts **never** disappeared, and that **never** made him less perfect. For me he was _flawless_ , for me he was unattainable, ethereal, almost an airy spirit amongst the insufferable.

And that made me want him _more_ …. that made him seem stronger in my eyes, courageous because he never protested about them, not even if I accidentally touched them over his clothes.

He never let me know, he never complained about how they could itch and about how intense the ardor could be.

That made him look even manlier, particularly gorgeous, strikingly attractive and that made my dreams become especially humid, for I wanted to touch spots of intense pleasure and calm his stunning pain. To feel he chose me to heal him made me shudder, it made me feel needed, desired and necessary and _then_ everything made him closer to me. In fact that only made him even more of my other broken half, the half I was so desperately missing.

That had two astringent points of view, for the fact he was strong enough not to grieve about them with me, and the part I preferred not to touch; he didn't feel ready to share that with me yet. He still didn't know I knew. Being any of the two correct, I still wanted him and I still believed he chose me, and let me found him.

….In the blues of thinking so adamantly about the lacks of virginal purity of my own thoughts, I sensed they were also contradicting and at the same time challenging with every elegiac and profound thought about him, about his mental health and private subjects, every fiber of concern and unease sparkling again to empower purity and wholesomeness _affection_ that everything just evolved into something I knew only by the name of unrestricted adoration, unconditional love and the undeniably fact that I was more than worried, more than lustful or attracted to him.

I was _intensively_ in love with him.

All that was _Ranma_ , all that contemplated his existence, from his misunderstood anger to his most tender caresses and I found myself adoring every second of my resolution. Resolution that came from admitting that this was not only a childish mania, or a mere fixation, or just the simple term _"Head over hills"_ but the full ambrosia of emotions, the entire opus, the real thing, the great conclusion; _I am so in love with him._

I was suddenly very aware of the palm touching my front and by the sudden movement I flinched overtly, "You don't have a fever," He explained naively as he checked my temperature against his, "You are flushed red, why?"

"Ah," I heaved, "never mind." My blood started roaring in my ears as the blush increased potency.

"Y-you sure? You look…" Ranma placed his palm again on my temple and candidly pursed his lips as he finished, "Red."

"Yeah," My heart rhythm became normal after I exhaled noisily at least twice, settling distance he recoiled to watch me intently. Once certain enough, my shoulders shook dismissively, "Sunburn maybe?"

"Oh" I melted as he looked thoughtfully and innocently endorsed the idea, "Yeah probably."

I nodded and then my eyes went up the skies, "For what happened there," I mused, he immediately seemed to tense in anxiety, the joking seriousness in my face was evident as I proceeded "I just think that by this point of the year, I won't stop you if you want to knock out a couple of heads." I smirked and his fretful look changed to a more tranquil one.

"Promise?" he joked along.

"I am dead serious," I spoke with a teasing smirk, "some girls need to shut their maws."

"Yeah, _as if_ , I will only attract more attention if any."

Yes, against popular belief; Ranma _hated_ attention. After some minutes of contented stillness, I saw him shift and crawl closer to me. I allowed him with an affectionate beam layered on my face. "Here," I patted a spot even closer to me and he complied.

My head rested on his shoulders and I closed my eyes.

"Then I will kill them for you…. Lend me your strength and we are even."

"My strength won't help at all…."

"Who says that?" I lifted my head to meet his eyes, "the chubby dudes? Seriously?"

…"Guess you are right."

…

"Ranma…"

"hm?"

"I don't want them to have the upper hand all the time; they can't prevail your moral over, that's envy they have, I told you this already…"

"It's not that… I don't want more troubles…"

"But they will pester you until you gain your place-"

"Beating will? I don't want my place to be gained by fear, if I ever did something atrocious, I am very sorry, I was out of my mind..." I couldn't stop the enamored smile that crept upon my lips; his intensified cerulean eyes were once again filled with that honorific determination, that same principle of willpower over fortitude that led me to know he was noble by heart.

I was convinced I was not going to talk him out of it, at rest and for me, he wasn't right, he continued "I just don't have the time and patience to deal with them so I prefer to ignore, yes, I _do_ get angry but that's if they keep on _pushing_ , or if they did enough for the day, I try my best to control myself."

"But honestly, if you didn't control yourself, you would be in your entire reason _not to._ For they have bothered you enough already."

"I am sorry if I seem much trouble, I hate it because I don't want it, and somehow I don't know how to avoid it without using violence."

"…"

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"Hey…" I muttered, "Don't be sorry…"

"I hate attention." His eyes were capricious, "I hate violence, I have strength but that's for different usages, I am a Martial Artist not a walking pistol. I mean to harm no one"

"I didn't mean you were, I just hate it how they keep on harassing you without any doable reason apart from envy, its bothering me so much, you don't do anything, and you said so," My hands grasped his, "you are a Martial Artist, a strong one at that, why are you not defending yourself?"

"Martial Artists won't ever use their techniques if the opponent is not showing life threats."

"Ranma! That's ridiculous, how long will you endure it?!"

"Those are the precepts; first, second, I will endure it as long as they don't touch you or harm me bodily speaking, as long as they mean no life threats. I don't even care about it Youki." Apart from my involuntary blush, I flinched at his obstinate way of seeing their bullying, I inhaled deeply, as I leaned on him, "I was just saying, I hate their attention, not their bullying, they don't scare me. Their words can't hit me; I have worse things to think about y'know?"

"Yes but I…"

"You think is affecting me? No, it concerns me as to why, I don't understand it, but as long as you don't believe a word of what they say and you stay by my side, I will be more than complete."

"Ranma-I"

"Will you be there?"

I couldn't believe his boldness, his seriousness was also regarding, "Yes…"

"Then I promise I will be fine with it."

I was more than unyielding, obstinate and obdurate in my denial to think they could bother him without a proper response.

"But they get to a point where they upset you, and you are _right,_ I just wished you could shut a couple of them already. They are sickening. I don't like what they speak about you"

"They haven't touched you and the one that did regret it big time, for that I am sure."

"I… I thank you a lot…" I searched for his eyes, "But I wished you could do that for yourself as well, they won't stop messing with you unless you show them-"

"That I can kill them? I know I can, I don't even regard gender when it comes to Martial Arts. But then what? Shall I give them importance? They don't have it in me, they won't."

…My eyes fastened on the ground and I sighed, "You know what I feel for you… if I had your guts or strength then I would shut them up myself… thing is that I can't, I would only give you more troubles if I try and… it's so hurtful to see you doing nothing, while they try to-"

"You said that if I learned to ignore I would find inner peace right?"

"Yeah but, now they reached my patience as well and-"

"I found it, I learned to ignore, learned to see things that worth it."

I found myself silenced by his words; I sighed "I am sorry…"

"For what? That I learned from you, certainly I am better."

"For infuriate further your anger."

"Heh, nah I am gleeful you felt angered by sheer solidarity, thank you."

"Don't mention it; I like you maybe too much…"

My head rested on his shoulder again, I heard him mutter quietly "Y'know? I can make it all disappear, if you are with me…" I lifted my head and once again my eyes met his "You should do the same…" His left hand caressed my cheek and I tried my best not to falter.

"I will… from now on." I whispered as his face came close to mine, his fingers lifted my chin as his face tilted slightly to the left. Our eyes leisurely closed, my whole body trembled with anticipated bonfire. His breath ghosted over my mouth and gently my lips parted as I waited for his lips to press against mines. My arms sneaked around his neck and his arms hugged me intimately close. I breathed in keenness and before I could feel the tenderness his lips guaranteed, we both jumped at the school's bell ring.

Settling immediate distance, Ranma blushed from head to toe, "Ah's time to go home, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

…

He stood up and helped me up, "Will we work in the project today?"

"…" after I heard no response from him, I persisted timidly, "Ranma?"

"Yeah sure" He mumbled as we climbed off the roof, I breathed again as we touched grounds, the school's bell only signalized the school's closing in about ten minutes. The sky becoming murky, as usual it was going to rain.

"We don't need to go to your house for it…" I continued as I saw Ranma pause, "When I pushed you to it, I didn't know much about it all, I still don't, but…."

"…"

"I can tell you are not very fond of the idea and it's not for me, is it?"

He was about to open his mouth but I interrupted, "See, I will be honest with you, I am not as hasty as I seem, I tend to watch carefully each of your reactions to certain circumstances, I worry a lot for you, you have been my first true friend and my very first crush."

He seemed surprised by my words, "I won't push you to do things you dislike, and I know you far too well to pretend."

I continued as the words seem to down on him, "You may think I don't get to notice you are utterly sad and It's fine if you can't still tell me, I will give you time, an eternity if you need it, I will last forever."

"Youki-"

"You think its shame to feel depressed but its fine, such situations shouldn't be embarrassing to speak, _see_ I am certain I have some serious mental illness as I tend to overthink whatever comes across me, I tend to cry all Saturdays because I miss you too much, I feel alone on Sundays and I won't come off my bed because I am sure I am too afraid of god knows what, even with the lights on."

I laughed, "I take four pills each twelve hours. I have nightmares, I like to say I eat a lot when I barely feel hungry, I don't do it on purpose, I'm a bit careless with my own health… sometimes I am not okay."

"I didn't know that…" he mumbled sadly.

"I know you don't pity me and that's what I wanted; I hope I am still the same for you, the same reckless guy you like because whatever that is making you sad won't change the concept I have for you. Am I different? Am I weaker? Am I less? Am I worth pity?"

"No… honestly no."

"Exactly Ranma, Reciprocity, if I'm honestly not changing for you, there is nothing in this world that could change what you are for me, if anything, you will become better. Hence, I am not convincing you to tell me anything, it's you I care about, the one I care about to be fine."

".."

"All that is true is that if I haven't changed your perception about myself then you shouldn't be afraid of changing mine. Not even if you are not afraid of it. That what happens to you might be very personal but I wondered if you knew I worried."

"I…"

"Even if you don't know what's wrong, just say so… and if you _do_ know, then try to liberate it, somehow…. Not today necessarily, not with me if you don't want, but someday, somehow… do it."

"…"

My hand reached at the back of his head, softly playing with his braided hair, "Somehow… what you are going through is taking off that glint in your eyes, that same glint that I love so much."

"…"

"What I mean Ranma, is that you are strange, true, but I am strange as hell, there is nothing you can't tell me, for we are strange for a reason. There is nothing I would not understand even if you just don't know it and if you do, there is no notion I would not comprehend, even the gravest shadows…. I can carry them with you, if you allow me"

I continued, "No matter what, you are still what you are; just don't let the harms make you think otherwise."

I stepped closer, "Youki I…"

My fingers pressed against his mouth, "If you don't want to think about it it's fine, but I wanted to let you know something very simple _; you can count on me."_

He nodded as tranquility settled inside of him and we proceeded to walk, we could guess we would work in my dorms. The rest of the school started to run out.

I heard him breathe and with a smirk, he chanted "Did you know you just confessed you love me?"

… I blushed. _I did?!_

"Is _that_ all you think about after all that I said?"

Ranma laughed.

OOOOO

OOOO

 **OOO**

 **AN/** We still have a way to go, I got the final chapter but it was TOO LONG to be even enjoyable. I had to cut it into three parts. So I'm dividing it :) ya I know this chapter was boring, well it was just mere conversation. Meh, this is uncorrected, I don't have beta so deal with me. Nonsense everywhere!

So I guess I can update the rest in the same week.

 **PS** The shenanigans of blue fire and dust are still an ongoing project, I just corrected some serious grammar mistakes I did in One-shot _Oreo War_ , if you re-read it you will not feel as awkward as u felt the first time u read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** RATE **M** CHANGEYaoi ahead. Uncorrected. Angst, fluff. Gruesome details. Adult themes ahead. mature content to the fore.

 **SEVERITY**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **CHAINS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youki's POV**

There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds. For that I was certain.

As tedious as some people could think the effort was, I actually enjoyed the fracture of masquerades he experienced when we were enjoying some time together. He would open up just a little more every time we spoke, every single time I hugged him, every moment I caressed his hair, there would be something inside him that would stir to wake up, even if it was for my eyes only.

"Alright, done." I whispered as I looked to my side. With a smile, my arm outstretched and my fingers caressed his cheek and swiftly stroked his black hair, Ranma's sleeping form wasn't strange to my eyes and frankly, it was more of a daily view after school.

It didn't bother me in the least, it was something that made me feel imperative, if he slept with me on guard, that meant he trusted me, even further; he experienced peace. We were at my tiny apartment, supposedly working in the semester's project. Once we stormed inside, we took off our shoes at the entrance, after we left our Randoserus* near our feet, we proceeded to get ready to start where we left the day before.

Shortly after he kneeled beside the traditional ceremony table and rested his forearms on top, his tired eyes landed on me. Even if I offered some green tea and he feigned some enthusiasm and agreed, my heart knew better; shortly after giving an affectionate caress to his chin, I reassured, I had no problem in working by my own.

"You can sleep if you feel tired." I solidified with a smile. He debated with me for a couple of minutes, saying he felt guilty for always sleeping while I worked and once again, I guaranteed him I didn't have any problem with that.

"I can't-" After silencing him with a quick peck on the cheek, he agreed. My invitation to my bedroom seemed to fluster him more than expected and though my intentions were _yet_ to be innocent, he preferred to stay where he was, right by my side.

So after a couple of hours of working in the project, I finished. I looked to my side and he was still soundly asleep. This same patron had been repeating for the last four days and thankfully, this time I finished earlier than expected, not to say I finished for good.

I sighed and determined to close the curtains, as usual it was going to rain and I surely didn't want any of my belongings getting wet by vertical futility.

I heaved another gentle sigh, I thought about the four days that had gone since our little chat on the roof top. After that day our relationship finally blossomed into a more romantic direction, still friendly enough to remain reluctant but certainly friends didn't kiss each other's cheeks as usual as we did. Friends didn't blush after a mere hug and obviously friends didn't experience the sexual tension I felt around him.

And after nights to be wistfully thinking, I resolved, that nothing stopped me from loving him, spiritually and carnally speaking. After all, I couldn't take my body and heart to wait for him to notice. Ranma was too shy, too nervous and disclosed around me, unquestionably, around everyone.

Still, he was trying; I knew he was trying hard for me, because at the end, he wanted me too. And I thought that if he was pushing himself to at least let my hands wander a little bit more then what or why would I stop myself any longer?

Frankly I could not wait Ranma to move first, he was too emotionally brittle to even think about it.

After thinking about it, I couldn't help but feel the heat roaring up to my ears and cheeks. Once the curtains were done, I jumped at his low voice behind me, "Sorry again."

I turned around to face him, still surprised by his sudden appearance, I relaxed in relief, "It's fine, don't apologize for it."

"I can't say I have worked in that project"

"Don't even mention it. It's okay for me, I finished it already."

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "I thank you... a lot, really" we stood in front of the large window and I was still surprised he didn't alert me when he woke up, less when he neared me.

"Forget about it..."I stepped closer until my outstretched arm's fingers caressed his shoulder, "You want something to eat?" I offered to what he responded with a polite denial. I nodded and stepped even closer, the anticipation felt even clearer as I breathed deeply; I felt his hands sneaking around my waist and silently dragged me close to his chest.

An aggressive red blush spread across my face, despite all the confidence I felt, this new level of romanticism was still unknown to me, but there was something that dragged me closer, there was something that ached to be alone with him. And I could tell he felt strange too, in spite of not sharing more words, we both knew what we wanted, we both ached to be impossibly closer, no words would be exchanged until we got what we wanted, and certainly, this felt beyond cherish.

My arms hugged his torso and my face hide at the crook of his neck, we were frankly, not used to this stage of coziness and still, we both knew first times always arrived. I was accustomed to hug him and separate after a couple of seconds. I was used to those quick kisses on the cheek, those lingering pecks on his jaw if I couldn't reach the side of his head, I was used to a less tender moments with him and still those more than friendly terms were still shy enough to remain almost platonic.

I was familiar with his hand on mine, I was used to see him angry and hug him close to my chest to sooth him down and I realized with a blush that those loving moments were still _distant_ approaches.

We were days from wanting to cross some lines, after our frustrated attempt of kissing on the rooftop of the school, my mind always seemed to throw a fit of desire when I faced him. Sure, several days passed since then, four to be exact, even if I behaved the same and he also did, my mind seemed obdurate in forgetting the idea. I was indeed willing to step added with him, now that I knew he also wanted it and even more now that the thoughts decided to accumulate inside my head and mount inside my body.

His arms surrounded me protectively around my waist and the silent hug was lasting too much that it became hard for me to think straight, many thoughts invaded my head and fervent that our assignment was done, I could say I cherished some time together. Especially acknowledging that we were alone, the magnetism became almost impossible to bear; it was as if we felt the same fascination to be closer.

Today it felt different, today I felt as if there would be _no restrictions_ and no further interruptions, today I felt outlandish. As I breathed his unique cinnamon fragrance, I realized, I wanted him with no boundaries keeping me back.

With a dreamy sigh, my hands caressed his chest, gently touched his shoulders and slowly my arms wrapped around his neck. My head lifted and I dared to clash our gazes, his blue mesmerizing eyes held an ethereal air that gave me shivers, his hands caressed my back and when his eyes fell mid-mast, my whole world trembled in licentious ardor.

I saw the color burning in his cheeks as he closed some distance. Softly, our fronts touched, we started breathing the same air and our eyes leisurely closed, my belly fluttered with balmy butterflies and I felt my hormones exploiting heatedly inside of me.

Affectionately, my hands caressed the back of his neck and slowly pulled him down until I could feel his lips just millimeters away from mines, his head tilted to the side and my heart melted as I felt his parted lips getting intimately close, his breath mixed with mine, causing a sugary desire to feel.

His arms protected me from the coldness and I heard the rain started pouring against the window, and just when my lips parted to feel his, the magic allurement passionately melded our lips together. Finally pressing warmly, his smooth mouth coaxed mine in a soft movement as my whole body caught fire, the sensations became unbearable.

Shy at first, the same inexperience torched alien sensations through my entire body, igniting blazing fire, his tongue slowly slithered against my lips; it was the first time I felt such delirious sensations running all the way down my spine. I could feel my heart beating faster as he dared to explore further, with a warm shudder, my tongue met his and I touched bliss, his arms hugged me unbelievable close as my left hand ran through his black tresses.

I sighed against the pleasure his lips brought me, my hands fisted on his shoulders as the warmth of our tongues indulged me in something I couldn't quite tell. I heard him exhaling against my lips as a mellowed sound came out of my throat; his teeth dug gently at my bottom lip causing the last straw of introversion grow loose.

His mouth left mine for a second, after breathing deeply, his lips pressed against mine, losing every string of shyness and coyness, I let my hands wander on the body I dreamed of touching so many times before.

I felt his hand wandering lower, shyly discovering the traces and curves of my body. Every inch of skin he touched, every bite and soft nibble he endowed to my lips, sent me spiraling in a strange undiscovered pleasure, all I understood is that after all, he was finally admitting he returned my lukewarm feelings and that made me implausibly happy.

One could think we were jumping too quickly, that this was not correct for it being the first time we kissed, not only between us but individually speaking, but acutely, as soon as we kissed, I realized that there was no other man in earth that I belonged more than I belonged him and by fact, there was no other person he would ever belong but me.

My lips barely separated to breathe against his, the very first kiss tingled on my lips, without noticing, the passion and sexual ease built exaggeratedly in our flamed up bodies, all I knew is that I didn't want to stop yet. I knew the oddly lonely atmosphere helped us convey such prohibited feelings and actions, I was afraid of not being able to have him as far as I wanted him to go "Ranma…"

He distanced slightly, my mid-mast eyes met his and a silent war of passionate fervor surged through my skin, there was something shading his blue eyes, a sentiment I was slightly edging to see unveil in him, something very dangerous, I dared call it lust.

Seeing him in such a different level from what I was used to, made my belly coil with tender vibrations, I felt his hand slipping under my shirt, _"Ranma…"_ His name slipped past my lips as a devoted sigh and I couldn't believe our relationship allowed my lonely soul to holler with excitement; after all I met him as a very angry and reserved person. His whisper against my ear was enough to make me gasp, _"I want you…"_

Our lips pressed together again, fervent to meld warmly and intimately in a kiss we both knew belonged to no other but us. My arms sneaked around Ranma's neck again, desperate to have him close, my hand ran through his raven hair and sensitively coaxed his honeyed lips open, our tongues tenderly caressed as we shivered at the still foreign yet delicious sensation.

Ranma's arms wrapped around my waist, each second sent explosive butterflies around our flaming bodies. The rainfall onwards increased its power as our kiss became more humid and tepid, his silky lips pressed tighter around my mouth and our desperation to melt into one became harder to bear. Our lips' pressure changed from soft to hard as our fervor took the best out of us.

My hands fisted on Ranma's shoulders, separating our swollen lips to breathe again, this time our eyes remained closed as we harshly breathed against the other's lips, once recovered, my hand came once more at the back of Ranma's head and pulled him down until his mouth was against mine, once again melding in a breath-taking kiss.

Each caress from his lips, each smooth swirl, every time our lips pressed hotly against the other, every time our tongues slithered against the other's, every time we shivered against the other's body achieved an ethereal, yet such carnal desire that helped us both to engrave each other's scent in the scarred yield that both indicted as our heart.

My hands started unbuttoning his shirt and we felt unable to stop, I didn't want to keep my prude, I didn't feel unreserved by wishing to have him. I felt different, positively undiscovered and wanted, I needed him. Further so. I could tell he wanted me too.

My hands were caressing every inch of skin that was unveiled as the shirt was gently removed from his body. My lips pressed at the side of his neck and as boldly as the situation became, my hands started pressing, tightening its pressure in certain spots of his upper body that drove me insane just by looking.

His hands were touching, libidinously teasing my chest and roaming all the way down my hips, I shivered against him and I continued to stroke the soft yet strong skin from his chest, my mouth kissed the side of his neck and occasionally my lips nibbled at his earlobe, and as his mouth gasped in sheer pleasure, I became aware that I just discovered a very sensitive spot on him.

He continued his long and feverish caresses, his hands were deliberately touching my lower back and squeezing my butt, when I felt his hardness against mine, I realized that we would not be stopping there, with a lustful sigh, I realized I was more than eager to continue.

We kissed again, more feverishly and passionate than before, not shying away as he licked the inside of my mouth, I wanted him to go all the way down with me. I could not believe the gigantic steps we were sudden and eager to give. After all, I was still virgin and I was sure he was as well. Sheer instinct and love would guide us through it.

" _Ranma…"_ I moaned his name as I was touched for the very first time, his hand slipped between my legs and my hands grasped his arms for support, my whole world spun around my head as his fingers caressed and teased me with such forbidden carnality that it felt like the first time the idea of intimating with him got extremely real, in between a pour of involuntary noises, my legs turned to jelly.

His hand retracted and descended again, this time not touching over my pants and underwear but underneath them, slipping inside the clothing, I couldn't stop the moans. My hands fisted on his belt, slightly clumsy at the sensations his fingers brought against my bare skin, the fever felt almost convulsing, but I knew if he kept it on, I would not last any longer.

With a silent gasp, my hand retired his hand and followed to drag him all the way up to my bedroom, I saw his flustered face, I could see his excitement pounding against his jeans, I could feel mine and there were no questioning, no asking how sure we were, all we knew is that we needed to see each other's naked body, we would see each other's flush beyond pleasure and we would finally give something special to the admittedly right person, that if we wanted to keep sane.

The door closed shut behind him, still feeling prude and after flushing at the thought of my bed being the only witness, we kissed again; my hands caressed tenderly his back, acknowledging his wounds were still present, and beaming affectionately at the recurring thought that he trusted me, he knew I knew about them. And that served me to trust him further, he laid me over the bed and all I knew is that I loved him; I wanted him, more than anything in this entire world.

After that all I saw was red passion, lust and pleasure. After all the chains, after all the restrictions and the apprehension he had, after all the evolution and development between us, after slowly building a friendship and after it blossoming into something deeper and more beautifully attainable, something called unrestricted love, I knew I was fulfilling just one of my many desires with him, I knew I was in the right place, with the right person.

Caresses, gentle bites and more kisses, led my hands to strip him out of his clothes and just as I contained and dreamed, he was the most attractive man on earth, perfect beyond words, desirable ahead of lust and definite I was sure to show him such appreciation, for my body could have not reacted more lustful at his mere naked view. My hands touched every tight muscle I could reach, our lips seemed permanently glued to the other, our tongues seemed to be tangled and our hands would not stop exploring anytime soon.

He distanced his body from mine, with an immodest glare, he kneeled in front of me and I gulped, I knew the next part would send fireworks down my belly, I lifted my head and my elbows propped my weight. I bit my lips out of excitement, his frown was of steep satisfaction and after licking his own lips, he leered.

His hands slowly touched my hip bones and his thumbs pressed pleasurably hard at my belly, pulsing even harder as his fingers touched my groin, a violent shudder broke down my body and I found myself impatient to let him explore and more than eager to explore _him._

This Ranma was unknown to me, I had no idea how to deal with him, I had no idea who was him and at a certain point, it scared me. It frightened me because I adored every second of it, I wanted more and more, I almost grew uncertain if I would be able to even cope with it. Simple words in such complexity, I had no poetic way to describe the animalistic desire that crept upon my body.

I was used to a more shy, serious Ranma, this chaotic, lustful part of him, meant more than a menace hazardously exploiting every sensitive point on my panting body, as noted before, Ranma's eyes were a shade darker than usual and it frankly ignited with avid the fire upon my existence. He leaned to kiss me and his palm touched mine.

"Ranma…" His name was all my mouth seemed to formulate coherently; it was almost as if it was tattooed on my tongue and he seemed to notice, not fumbling back shyly, he seemed positively thrilled every time his name danced upon my lips, touching more, hushing me with his own tongue and at the same time teasing further to hear me breathe heavily, Ranma's hand were curious and fast when the undressing began.

I didn't know if he had any idea we were jumping instead of walking, further than running. This felt ethereally impossible to understand. Rewinding back who were we supposed to be, who was I and who was him around each other, in a fraction of seconds, I tried to understand my own happiness, the man I loved, the man I cared about for so many time, was willingly giving himself to me in the most beautiful and unearthly possible way existence ever witnessed.

We were ahead of just having sex, more important than some cozy paraphrasing about making love, this was millions of steps ahead, we were finally admitting in our own solace, that we recognized and accepted there was someone who loved us back around, and further so, ethereally and unconditionally.

And though Ranma's mournful instances remained a mystery for me, I was sure I would be getting him nearer to my heart by solidifying the unrestricted, desire and adoration I held for him.

"Ranma… I" More useless gasps followed his curious hands and when my jeans were off, his head lowered and some passionate kisses to my inner thighs were feverishly endowed, his teeth and tongue made sure to leave a bite-mark trace and when his tongue flicked on a certain spot where my thigh joined my upper groin, my head lolled back and my back arched.

with a gentle bite in the newly found spot, my eyes rolled to the back and I couldn't avoid a loud moan from bubbling, my hands clutched at the sheets above, and after biting my bottom lip to suppress more sounds from going out, I knew what followed, he needed to stop or I would not be able to continue.

He seemed to notice and followed to strip me off my shirt and jacket, leaving me almost naked, he proceeded to lean down to kiss me, with a clutch at my hips, he softly and curiously bucked himself against me, I gasped.

With a satisfied leer, he bucked his hips against mine repeatedly close to fire, causing bonfire to ignite from the friction and after leaving me on the edge, he stopped. "Is it your first time?" I was perplexed he decided to speak after only hearing grunts and pleasured huffs out of his mouth, especially with such a haphazard question, "…Yes.." I panted out and after smiling, he kissed me again.

"I'm glad… If I'm clumsy then… do forgive.." His hand proceeded to remove my underwear and for the first time in my life I felt, confidently exposed. I smiled at him, supported my weight on my left arm and my right hand caressed his face.

"Why? It all feels amazing" My thumb caressed all the way across his bottom lip and after witnessing Ranma become a dominant sexual doer, when he was back at his nervous self, my stomach still twisted beautifully at his always shy blush.

"well's mine too…"

I couldn't help the warm blush that flushed all the way down and across my sparkled body, "Is it?"

He whispered a _yes_ and our lips met again, gaining desire, my fingers tapped and then palmed his belly, tracing dangerously slow to his groin, I felt his lips separating from mine as he seized an intake of air to stabilized his inhalation, my hand wouldn't play tease, he was still kneeling in front of me, crawling to him, I obliged him to sit with me almost on top, my mouth latched with suppleness on his neck. I felt his arms hugging me close as my hand palmed his manhood and all I heard were his agitated pants.

I heard him grunt and after his fingers pressed my head tighter to his neck, he decided he couldn't endure it to any further extent, with a soft push, he was kneeling in front of my body again, had me laying over the sheets, impatience and desirous to continue.

I still felt shy and I could feel he felt too, but the desire increased potency as he dared open my legs, he stared, then touched, then his fingers wandered leisurely until the common sense hit him and some preparation followed, his fingers touched my lips and I granted access, licking and soaking each of the appendages wet, I heard him sigh due to the stimulation granted by my tongue that swirled around his fingers. Just the intimate exchange made it all so much more real for me.

The view seemed to excite him and after pushing his fingers inside my mouth more times than necessary I heard him curse and then breathe, then he lowered his fingers down between my thighs, and further inside, just where we would need them.

My toes curled the entire time, my back arched and the pleasure violently enclosed until my body was about to burst, after some harsh panting and some pleasured sighs retailing that I was _more_ than ready, he listened and slowly stopped, but just when he was sure it wouldn't hurt me, and as the night laid stars between us, he proceeded to take me, without restrictions, without inhibitions, our bodies became one.

We kept touching, teasing, panting and shuddering; all while we gave to each other's body an otherworldly fascinating experience, the promise of an everlasting union was said without using words.

A strange but enthralling mix between love, roughness, tenderness and passion drove us feral and wild, deep and given to the other's desire, once we finished, we would start again, we would kiss, we would bite and then he would take me again, we would change positions and sometimes our rhythm would change, more than once, more than twice, some tandems were soft and slow, gaining passion we would get wilder, rougher and as we sweated and kissed, it became the night's addiction.

Feeling lucky and gifted, we didn't stop until both were gasping and sighing by sheer tiresome. Harshly breathing against the other's mouth, we separated from the other's warmth to regain some air. The air felt humid and our bodies were glistening in a thin layer of sweat and other body fluids, the scent was a mix of passions and our own personal scents retailing the night's ardent tale.

No words except for sweet nothings were exchanged after we were done, a few kisses were pressed against his cheek and after lulling with the rain's still present sound outside the window, a single _"Stay with me"_ Was enough to make Ranma's eyes close, my head rested on his chest, and before falling in the arms of Morpheus I mantled our naked bodies and then proceeded to sleep, I was the happiest boy alive.

OOOO

My eyes fluttered open, after noticing the dark atmosphere, my eyes flew to the nightstand clock, I groaned tiredly, _5:24,_ I tried to turn to my side to gain more sleep and as soon as I did, my back blazed with an intense, stern pain that I found myself winded. As a bolt of lightning all the memories flooded back to my head, my arm reached to my side, I wanted to hug him close, my heart jumped in surprise when I touched the empty spot.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and my heart dropped when I was able to devise there was no actual trace of him, the lonely room surrounded me and my eyes closed in steep disappointment.

I heaved a sigh when my stomach churned pessimistically and I had to remind myself I had no actual reason for distrusting the reasons as to why Ranma was absent, he was not like those men that dispatch people after they fulfill their mere sexual desire, for I was certain Ranma was not of those and he had ensured me with his fragilities to prove it.

If something sexual happened between us, it's because trust and love endowed us such a moment, I had no reasons whatsoever to disbelieve it.

As I moved, careful not to hurt my sore lower back further, I realized I was aching to have him here, especially since it was such a special night for us to share.

Another straw of the back of my head started kicking in the wrong direction and I wondered if there was a foremost explanation that justified his absence; I would actually expect one, since every second that ticket became even more impossible to go back to sleep, I blamed at the never ending rain and how much I needed his arms to secure me.

With more will force than I expected myself to have, I pushed myself up and decided to check the apartment in order to conclude Ranma was indeed missing. Walking as slipshod as I could and followed by a dissatisfied sigh, I indeed verified there was no trace of Ranma being inside the place.

With a thunder sound crashing against the windows, I concluded the wisest option would be going back to sleep. With an upbeat smile I assured myself there would be nothing that would take apart the merriness that I slept with in the first place. If Ranma was gone then in no doubt he had a reason that explained it and still, tomorrow _-today-_ was Friday and whatever that I wanted to ask, I would be able to ask him. After all, I did ask him to stay the night with me.

As simple or complex as the answer turned to be, I was definite everything was going amazingly fine between us and once I reached my bedroom again, I couldn't help but beam at all the thoughts that invaded my conscience, Ranma was for sure, the best thing that has ever happened to me.

OOOOO

Next day at biology class, I couldn't help but erase all evidence of optimism that my day bathed me in when I finally woke up to get ready for school, when the bell rang, I found myself sitting alone at the rooftop and my heart dropped to my stomach, Ranma did not attend to school and since I first met him, he was completely against nonattendance. This was the first time he was absent at school, my self-seeking side wondered, why after that, why now? _Why?_

 _Was he ashamed? Was he unsure now? Would he take it all back? Was he angry? Was he uncomfortable with the idea? What happened?_

I reminded myself yet again, I knew him better than that, once dismissing all my insecurities, I was certain there was something further my egoistical, self deprecating thoughts, I wished it was as easy as to contact him with a mere call would be, or simply visiting his house. I cursed, Ranma didn't have a phone and the worst part was that Ranma was sure not to let me know where or whom did he live with.

My gut kicked again, I felt absolutely anxious, I felt troubled, I tried berating myself saying a single absence shouldn't be worrying me that much but all the thoughts mounted in a way I feared, I needed to know about him before I had to spend a weekend without him.

OOOO

 **OOOO**

OOOO

OOOO

.

.

.

 **AN/** against what you might believe that "nothing" important happened here, there is so much about this that intertwines Ranma and Youki till the end, thoughts and facts were important *winks*

PS: sorry for the abrupt changes in some scenes, sorry for the lack of dialogue, as in real life, sometimes u don't need to speak to convey, however I was doing some important changes and my computer went off, I couldn't find the changes that I did, I tried though so whatever.

 **PSS:** I made my sister chose between T and M, because I have the story complete and my sister chose path M, I hope she chose wisely since its unchangeable from before this chapter.

We are missing another chapter plus an epilogue.

 **PSSS:** Rate T was longer.

 **Randoserus*:** School Bag Japanese students use in form of a suitcase. Google it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** RATE **M** CHANGEYaoi ahead. Uncorrected. Angst, fluff. Gruesome details. Adult themes ahead. mature content to the fore.

 **SEVERITY**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **WARNING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youki's POV**

An old woman with a kind smile opened the door, "Excuse me," my desperation went ahead of courtesy.

"Yes young lady"

My grimace was clear, my throat felt tight in sharp anxiety "Could you tell me if you happen to acknowledge the Saotome's household path?"

Her wrinkled face twisted in deep thought, almost naively, her features relaxed and she smiled. Obviously she imagined I was some kind of lovesick high-schooler in some innocent endeavor "Ah, I've heard the Oldest of their heir is quiet the view," She winked ludicrously, "some say he is a love dream" My attention was pinned with fretfulness, I became aware she knew who the Saotome's were, and the same tiding picked my unease plane at a whole new coarseness level. She was being too slow for my quickened anguish.

"Where are they located?"

Her index finger pointed upwards, "Easy, before anything, pretty lady, it is raining, is freezing here and you might catch a cold if you stand there for too long." Her smile broadened and she hugged her sweater closer to her body, she stepped slightly to the left and after a sigh she beamed, "Want to come in and get some tea, I can sp-"

"Do you happen to acknowledge the Saotome's household path?" Her smile was gone and my persistence in the same question made her grow stiff in concern, she gulped and this time she dared to step out of her roofed door frame. Once her eyes met mine she knew my desperation wasn't a children tale.

"I've heard about the Martial Artists residing somewhere near the Dojo Tendo, near Shogakukan, you ask for Dojo Tendo and you will see the Saotome's domicile, The most notable feature is a Koi pond with a stone tōrō next to it that has stepping stones leading to the former from the house," my eyes fastened on her, the worry went ahead of any confrontational tune, I didn't even feel concerned as to why did she know their exact address, by some point I felt relieved that after three hours I was finally assisted by someone.

"There are also occasionally some targets in the form of tatami omote rolls at various places, from here you can go straight forwards, when you see a residence of traditional themed-two story houses, you lend for details."

"Thank you, have you seen them lately."

"No darling, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I started running exactly where she said I should go.

OOOOO

"If you are one of Ranko's friends then you might as well make yourself at home, otherwise you are not welcome in this humble household."

My eyes locked on the auburn-haired female greeting at the house's sliding door, her eyes fierce and beautiful, azure in its own deep color, very much reminded me of who I was searching, "Is that supposed to mean Ranma is not here?"

"Dare your tongue pronounce his name again-"

"Will you let me in?"

She seemed to doubt, her lips pursed for an instant and she nodded, "I could not leave a youngster to soak anymore under the merciless rain."

I stepped inside and by courtesy my shoes went off, still lost in grilling worry, I sighed and examined my surroundings, the traditional looking house was wide, pretty much oriental themed, warm for being so big, it made my heart sink, it made the matters worse, Ranma never invited me _not_ because of the surroundings but for people.

My eyes landed on her, "Where is him."

"You worry too much for it being just a day of absence."

"So you are aware, if it's simple enough then, where is him?" My eyes were cold on her, I never expected my patience to be even remotely thin.

She sighed and smiled, "Yes, his kind eyes are still deceivable for some people, I knew he might have formed some friendship with someone, perhaps a romance-"

"Deceivable, right," My tone of voice increased potency as sudden as the unease hit home again, I was growing desperate "Where the fuck is him?!" My tone of voice pierced the air's calm surroundings and I saw her jump in surprise, her hand fisted on her chest, she recoiled and I heard her sigh.

"Easy young girl, a woman shall not speak to majors-"

"Ain't a fucking woman, now where is him?!

…

"… For a male? He seemed happier for a young boy?" she sighed yet again and she walked to the kitchen, "That is even worse, for a second I pitied his situation," She reached for the countertop and smiled, "though if severing his destiny is necessary to claim our heir's honor then be it. That child has brought so many disgrace to this humble kin, is even difficult to call it such."

My heart drummed, "Severing his destiny, what do you mean-"

"That child is out of the family acquaintance, he should have acknowledged it since he committed a derelict deed against one of the parts of our family legatee."

"What do you mean?" My eyes were filled with fright and anger, the steeling churn increased as her eyes hardened in grief.

"Well,-what is your name young boy?"

I frowned in hesitation, "Onoko Youki."

"Youki," From the right cabinet, she proceeded to extract a couple of tea garments, after my eyes toughened on her, she continued "You should feel apprehension for that kid's abusive and brutal nature, after all, he surprised the woman who gave him birth, and that woman, my youthful boy, is me."

My head moved in negative, a corrosive leer stretched upon my lips and my hands went cold, "How can you say that about him, misunderstood in every level, Ranma is the kindest person I know, he has overlooked his own strength against his own defense, how dare you say he is abusive-"

"He is."

"Abusive?!" I repeated, flabbergasted, "Refrain yourself!" My teeth gritted in upbeat anger, "I have seen him sack! I have seen him dismiss abusive people!"

"Dear lord, child calm down-"

"Then don't say things you really don't know about and my excuses for your age, I will not tolerate it!"

"It is for the wellbeing of many! Including you-"

"Refrain yourself."

"Insolent."

"…Where is him."

"A woman in my case will not allow such behavior, young kid I warn you-"

"I will not leave without knowing where is him."

Her blue eyes fixated on me, she seemed amazed as if she couldn't believe it, "If you defend an abuser, you might as well be one."

"You don't know me, and you don't know him either."

"I'm his mother!"

"Now you are? Why would you even call him that?!"

She remained quiet a couple of minutes and after sitting with a sorrowful and full of agony gaze, she spoke, "We were a very traditional family; there is a benefit of being the male _firstborn_ , My Ranma was _indeed_ the most expected and trustworthy of the 'Saotome' heir _."_

She continued dreamily "His father and I envisioned him to bring honor and forfeit to our household. He was the strongest and the most trained, between his sister and him."

I did not expect her eyes to fill with pain, "Still, he had duties she didn't have, sincerely; he was _remarkably_ the favorite and the _"chosen one",_ with the time, it became a hard task for them, Ranko and he, since they were twins, we searched for equality, unfortunately for her, by gender priorities, it was never at her favor."

She continued and her eyes lost themselves outside the windows, "I always told him he was the ideal man and Genma said he saw himself in his eyes. Honestly," she sighed, "It felt _amazing_ , I always appreciated the good vibes I was living with, my young child was getting everything a man would ever envision to have, I always reminded him he was a lucky young boy…"

"What happened then?"

"I trusted my boy, maybe too much."

My eyes were fixed firmly on the tea cups she put on the table, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you should feel apprehension for being with him,-"

"Apprehension?" I scoffed a laugh, "Because maybe he didn't do what you expected and he is what? Gay?"

She laughed quietly, "I wish it was that type of dishonor, I will admit that had I known that before, things would have worsened, the main gauge wasn't for it."

"Then what-"

"Ranko is the youngest of the twins," The smile she gave next was a strange mix of proud and sadness, "a beautiful woman to say at least, she has this bright blue eyes and this wild red hair, she has this adorable chubby cheeks many men would kill to kiss, for the same reason she was trained to be strong. Invincible, a true Konzupara woman."

"…"

"The only man that could overpower my daughter happened to be my honorable son; my beloved children were complete to walk amongst their path."

"…right, what then."

The woman seemed to fist her hand again, "I admit my daughter has the body many man lust to posses, but I never imagined it being my own son to do so."

"Excuse me-"

"My daughter was not the same and she seemed distressed, after coaxing her to speak and finally trusting my chest to fill tears, she confessed how my _beloved_ child altered in a lustful monster and how brutally he deflowered my poor Ranko-"

"What the fuck are you implying?!"

"Exactly what you understand, do you know how many times did he overpower his strength onto her? She was pregnant with his child-"

My stomach revolted, my hands grew cold, I could not believe this woman believed _her._

"You don't know him, what a hoax to mistreat a human being-"

Her eyes toughened on me, "You think this is a hoax? How dare you say she was lying?! Her precepts are to conceive truth! You think I'm saying this to irritate you; I want to protect whoever that gets near him, he is a devious sexual predator"

I scoffed, "protect from whom? From him? You dare say he raped his sister when the guy can't even handle the prospect of sex without feeling tacit?!" My laugh erupted sarcastically, the virginal expression that was endowed the previous last night was the only witness and the strongest of pushes I could find within me, "Well that is quiet the logic."

She stiffened, "You are speaking like if you knew h-"

"I know him even naked, please stop talking bullshit, you are not with some dandy who will cry you a river for such baffling shit."

"I will ask you for respect."

My arms moved up, "That's an admirable swindle," My anger roared loudly inside my chest, "I don't know your fucking daughter, but I do know she is a fucking liar that dared destroy your fucked up family, maybe you will keep on sleeping with the predator, right Mrs?"

"Mrs Saotome is fine, and no kid, you are being obdurate about your prelatic way of thinking, the disgusting lust you developed for Ranma won't save him and that doesn't serve him less or more. You might know that."

"Save him from what?!"

"Dishonor-"

"Disgusting lust? Can I really speak with a smarter person?"

"Homosexual devious behavior is condemned in many ways, it is well knows it will bring wretchedness to your ancestors. Now I will ask you once more to respect me for being a woman and for being an elder for you."

"I couldn't care less…"

She jeered, "You are being cruel, the meanest youth I ever met."

"How so, do enlighten me how am I being cruel."

"My daughter was obliged to abort."

I wasn't used in being mean with other people, I wasn't used in feeling this livid anger filling every fiber of my being, I wasn't used of being overly sarcastic and nor was I used to treat woman the way I was doing. I was not able to recognize myself through the layers of vertical fury I felt. Never had I felt that angered to someone, as I felt towards her.

She was his mother, her argument was the most foolish a person could give for mistreating a person like they did with him, after my blood boiling I permitted myself to sigh, I remembered every caress I gave to his wounded back, every gentle touch that seemed otherworldly to him.

I thought about last night's inwards, how she could speak about him the way she did, boasting how horrendous he was, without knowing the amount of warmth he stored. And by far, he was the warmest of hearts I had the opportunity to ever lay hands on.

I never hated someone as much as I hated this woman.

My eyes landed on her and my mouth pursed in annoy, "Oh did she? Maybe she fucked it up for good and she was envious of her preferred brother."

"It is easy to accuse for you."

I breathed deeply, "Accuse? So was I the accuser who surely never asked Ranma what did he know? Maybe I was the one who dismissed the boy felt appreciated until some fucked up lie crossed you and that was enough to mistreat him with violence, sure, keep bragging about your kind-natured heart."

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant with Ranko, she was saying the truth, my motherly instinct said so."

"So…" I breathed, "You based your violent behavior in your erroneous motherly instinct."

"Please young boy, desist."

"…" My expression was beyond sorrow, I could barely believe anything that was told.

She heaved a sigh and proceeded to fix the obi around her waist, "Ranko claimed it was every night that she was abused, the doctor said she was indeed pregnant. Youki if you were a mother you would understand, I can't dismiss my daughter if she has the courage to confess such monstrosity, the only back up you have is the same friendship you have established with him, otherwise you don't know it. By true science you don't."

"Less you do. Listen, you made a mistake, if any, your daughter did and that honestly is not my business, but Ranma is."

"Even if Ranma previously and acceptably had our goodwill and support, I thought they were **both** educated in _very strict_ forms of living."

"..."

"Honor, sacrifice, Truth, strength, reputation and discipline."

I seemed to remember some history class subject, "Did you divide it per gender like in The Bushido Era?" I shook my head, everything was becoming obviously ridiculous.

She laughed dimly, "Yes, as I said, after all we were very traditionalists; Ranma's main duties as a _man_ were conserve the strength, honor and sacrifice, whilst her as the _woman,_ she was envisaged she had to save discipline, truth and reputation."

My lips tightened in a serious line, "…Oh, that supposed to mean both were _irrefutable_ in those areas, right?"

"Once again you are correct, they saved their duties as part of their life, those tasks were _their life_ and they lived to conceit them. She was supposed to do that, if she held the truth in her tasks then she was obviously _not_ lying, she was obviously never going to be _permitted_ to lie, she would never have the guts- worse have the _dishonor_ of lying, since we thought and still believe she conceited her tasks _just like Ranma-"_

"You believed her without asking Ranma." I finished, "that's horrendous, and that is retrograde… It's unfair, you believe Ranko is not lying but believe Ranma is dishonorable."

"Call it whatever you like; I believe in Ranko, she can't lie. Seeing Ranma around became a nightmare for us, everything about him was related to the dishonor he brought. Even cooking for him became a hard task."

My head shook in disbelief, "Come on you didn't even cook for him," _Trash,_ everything had sense.

"You are right, I eventually dropped it, he refused to eat whatever I made, maybe he was protesting, or he thought I could have poisoned it. He was a proud man after all, I did not even try."

"That's horrible."

"I will tell you, at least he accomplished what we demanded, that monster was allowed to sleep only three hours at night, if you comprehend our Samurai's cryptogram, making him clean the house was the worst endurance a man can lowered to."

My eyes filled with frustration tears and my throat constricted, I thanked to whatever odds she was lost in the view of her window to not notice my distress, "When a man takes the cleaning part, he immediately goes back to a less than promising position, you can't speak to him, you can't feed him and the only way to communicate with him is with a stainless steel lash,"

I could vomit.

"Steel lashes?"

I was appalled.

"Those are the strict Bushido's Samurai codes of dishonor."

… My eyes widened in horror, all I knew from Samurai castigation hit my gut in a very pessimistic way, I could not waste anymore time, "Where is him?!"

"Against his predilect son, and against all his personal beliefs Genma, his father defended his powerless daughter."

My stomach churned, I stepped closer, "…where is him?!"

"As precedents of the Sengoku era, we respect such grave codes, the samurais are the fruit of our challenge, and their memory might be honored with our presence, Such as the challenge that was done to fight my own son."

Panic arose within my soul and my chest contracted, "Where is Ranma, I need to know."

She sighed, "This will be an otherworldly and defying advice, you should pray along with me for your so called lover to die, if Ranma dares to violate your prude then give yourself as a complete dishonor, mostly because you are a man."

I snorted loudly, "Sex is just the newly discovered heaven," back to a threatening tone I followed, "now where is him?!"

With a gasp she stood and proudly defied my stare, "Get out of here."

"Where is him, I won't fucking leave until you spill?! "

She breathed and with a somewhat frightened gaze, she pointed, "The last straw of providence won't convict a rapist if he is not, shall I leave to the wise fortune to rush, I will pray for my own son to die in battle but if you want to witness his corpse in future decay, then go find him."

"…"

"Straight to the last neighborhood, you shall see a forest with some wooden targets,-"

"How will I know you are not lying."

"You have my word; my woman in this family won't lie to man."

I walked to the entrance, "I would thank you if you weren't so shitty, you should improve your motherly instinct."

I heard her gasp as I stormed out.

OOOO

"This hasn't been short, what you expected?"

"Honestly for you to die in the wait."

Thunders crashed down, poling earth with a deafening collide, the rain made sure to fall onwards, violent as the imagery developed, katana steels were against larger blades and very different scents were perceived.

"After so many months of wishing I was deceased, Father, you still can't beat me down, less of being weaker, I have only become stronger."

The level and affectionate nickname "pop" was dropped months ago, the anger could be sensed as Ranma manipulated the blade against his father, "It is pitiful Father, the way you-" He dodged a hit, "went the whole morning and afternoon using Martial Arts to this blade manipulation I barely know."

"All I want is for you to die Ranma."

"Ya think I-" Another strike was quickly dodged, "didn't notice that? Too bad we didn't speak for the last 7 months, it's ridiculous you didn't take actions when Ranko lied that way, but waited for me to rot into what? Less expertise? You waited for me to weaken up? As I-" Ranma's blade clashed again, "Said before in the last 7 months I have only become happier, stronger, Father you are a coward."

"How so?"

"You fear me,"

"Don't you dare."

"You do, didn't you wait for my practice to lessen? The trainings to stop altogether and just after 7 months of being the clown of the house you thought I was weak enough to dare me to a battle until one of us died?"

It was difficult, it was hard to breathe, the sweat covered him from head to toe and the rain clashing against them made his eyes swollen and his head started to pound. "I am so angry at you Father, for letting her lie that way, because you were supposed to know me, because the only thing you did was accomplish Mother's desire."

"Ranma you should better keep your conceited thoughts to yourself. You destroyed our family-" Genma dodged with a tired huff, the upcoming hits were getting faster, "you betrayed my trust, son what you did have no disregards."

"I told you, I did not do it but whatever plain boring stuff you come up to distract me, I won't bother, I won't lose to an old bag who only deed consisted using the steel when I felt worse than scum."

"Ranma your arrogant thoughts were never of my likeness."

The clashes between blades were persistent, "Arrogant? Let me be, I won't let mercy kick me when I have you pinned father, don't say I didn't warn you, I have endured too much, you killed me, you tried to murder my will many times and Father, you humiliated me, kept my last name for a liar, be it Father, I found someone who loves me and that's all I needed, some strength, someone who believes me without even knowing."

Ranma jumped back and dodged another hard strike, his hand manipulating more expertly the dagger, his smirk was that of a hurt man, his eyes though serious, could hide a million of mournful torments.

"Shut up son; remember to never give your back to your enemies."

When I arrived, I could devise Ranma, after my relief for seeing him alive ended, I heard a screeching sound of Blade cutting deeply into skin; I saw a splatter of blood staining the floor, my eyes widened.

OOOO

 **OOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN/** I guess I cleared up doubts despite this chapter being super short, I hope you can connect some summits, there are some things that are told and are not explained because u need to connect the points, for example, Ranma's cuts and wounds, it was depicted where they came from.

Its sooo late at night I won't correct it, if you find in incongruence's, I am sleepy.

One last to go ZZZ

 **PS:** I will miss severity D: Just to clear up things, Youki asked door by door where did the Saotome live, I mean Ryoga did that in the manga and he was able to go to the Tendo's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** RATE **M** CHANGEYaoi ahead. TOTALLY Uncorrected and rushed. Angst, fluff. Gruesome details. Adult themes ahead. mature content to the fore. Not like I would like this to end but anyways. I was not proud of the development of last chapter tho. OKAY so SORRY FOR THOSE HORRIBLE TYPOS! I wish I had a beta.

…

Enjoy C:

 **SEVERITY**

 **EPILOGUE**

STILL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youki's POV**

The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it, but after everything that my eyes have witnessed, I thought I came to terms with myself that Ranma may never be completely fine again, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

The chaos subsided once Ranma's blade trespassed through his father's arm; I remember I just arrived when the splatter of blood and the gushing of skin made me jump where I stood, I thought it was Ranma the one with injures, I was thankful it was the contrary.

I kind of reminded myself that Ranma was ahead of compassion. For what he later told me, he was lividly upset that day, enough to break his own chains of indignity, but not enough to become a murderer, Ranma is, and was forgiving, I really doubt he acknowledges that, perhaps he is more noble than forgiving.

That discolored day, Ranma just clogged his father and after the stab, Ranma chanted he _should_ kill him, that he _shouldn't_ have mercy, that he _deserved_ to die for all he made him go through, for _underestimating_ him yet again, but _no, "Father I am not like you. Thankfully I am not."_ He cursed at Ranma and even after that, Ranma's blade went out and lowered to his side, actually, he extended his arm and offered assistance to stand.

" _Father, the rules are clear albeit your loss. You will let me go, you will let my name go, you no longer decide whether I possess honor or not, for I won't allow it, understood?_

 _I won."_

In that moment, I gasped in alleviation; he noticed me and with an exhausted gaze, he smiled.

The moment I saw his beaten form walking towards me, my eyes filled with tears, his lips parted to sigh wearily and his eyes filled with relief. My arms hugged his tired form close to my chest, my hand came at the back of his neck and I pulled him close to me. I remember the feeling of tiny water drops wetting the side of my neck, I could swear those were tears but I wouldn't dare to ask, it was raining after all.

I didn't ask about the previous day where he left my bed, I had my answers and I never thought they would taste so bitter to acknowledge. " _It's over now, you are free now."_ Words never felt so sincere from my mouth and though he was leaning on me, I could sense we weren't planning on separating soon.

I remember he distanced from my hug and advanced to caress my face, _"I'm sorry…"_ His words were weak in tone but strong in meaning, they made my heart beat fast and I shook my head in disapproval, " _there is nothing to forgive",_ and he heaved a long sigh.

There was nothing to justify, nothing to forgive, nothing to explain. , no explanation would be needed, I knew everything he wanted to say, and much to my merriness, he was fine with it.

I remember the rain didn't subside and my hand was in his the entire walk to home, I knew he meant to forget his past and though his eyes were clouded in hurt, he didn't open up until we arrived home.

I lured Ranma to undress and after some stubborn weak denies, he agreed in taking the lukewarm bath I advised him to take, not before making me follow him. Though we didn't cross any sexual line, we hugged for the longest of times as we felt the warm water splattering against us; it was one of the most comforting feelings in this world. His naked skin against mine soothed all the preoccupation away, I could see the steam clouding the bathroom and I almost fell asleep. I was grateful he was there with me.

After going out and once I gave him some loose clothing I purchased one of the days he was staying to work, I offered something to eat and though he said no, I dragged him all the way to the kitchen, "I am glad you are here…"

He didn't respond but smiled and hugged me from the back, I assumed after eating we would go to sleep. After all, it was a tiring day for him.

Even after I thought he was better and after making sure his newly inflicted wounds were correctly healed, Ranma broke in silent cries of sheer pain, my heart sank down the pits of my stomach and I grew desperate when the devastation within him became unmistakable, " _Ranma…"_

My arms encircled what I could hug from his body, protectively wrapped him in a consoling embrace, I felt his arms weakly around me. _"It's going to be fine… I promise…"_

My hands sneaked through his hair and once I was able to separate, my thumbs wiped off some of the tears.

Once he breathed reassuringly, I leaned to kiss the corner of his mouth, "Hey… You'll see…" the soft taste of salt reminded me of the sorrowful situation Ranma was immersed in, "It will get better, you'll see…"

"I am here with you.

I will always be here for you."

I knew his ache resided in the betrayal he felt, in the _frustration,_ in the abandonment, maybe Ranma was even upset at his own forgiving heart, he felt powerless and of course, no words would ease those astringent feelings down.

Then I just remained silent, wordlessly comforting him.

I remember that night I sat with my back against the headboard, his head rested against my chest and my fingers soothed his neck and back throughout the whole night. Though his tears stopped falling at some point, I witnessed some cries are more internal havocs rather than some water filling your eyes.

After hours of being silent, the only he thing he needed to know went out of my mouth.

"You have me, okay?

You are not alone.

You will never be alone again, not while I am alive."

And he understood I meant it and he knew I also understood his pain. Love goes very far beyond the physical person of the beloved. It finds its deepest meaning in his spiritual being, his inner self, whether or not he is broken, whether or not he feels too wrecked to even continue, ceases somehow to be of importance.

I was not expecting him to be fine once I knew the truth about his behavior; I was ready to take him with all his history. I was not afraid of it. I knew it would not be easy.

After the blue sun hit the grey skies, and after hours of calming him and somewhat lulling him to sleep, I heard the last sighs of pain out of his lips and a contented smile crept upon me.

"Ranma…"

Though he didn't respond I continued, "You will stay with me right?"

As far as I can recall, he didn't say anything back about it in response, but nonetheless, he stayed with me.

I remember he moved from my chest and laid on one side of the bed, with a listless smile, I laid beside him and hugged him close, "I love you Ranma…" I didn't expect anything in return but before falling asleep I can recall he mumbled in a very quiet whisper, " _I love you… Youki."_

I knew the storm was not over, I knew all this left him broken and it would take time for him to heal.

But after six months of living with him, I knew things finally changed for good.

We walk hand in hand to school, I avoid a couple of bullies getting anywhere near him, not because Ranma fears them but because Ranma is now more concentrated in the present than in the past, which means his inner Martial Artists is even more alert and defensive than before and certainly, it only serves him right, for sheer admiration or stupefaction, Ranma has gained a weighty amount of respect between males and some blushes if females.

Which doesn't even bother me, he seems nervous only when it comes to be _me_ and it is sufficient enough to trust him. Girls no longer hate him and it only makes my eyes roll in annoyance when some girls get anywhere near him and ask for a date, which it is not even necessary to say he _always_ declines.

Ranma has improved his grades, he is not sleeping in classes anymore and frankly, his shiny mood make some people try to befriend him, obviously Ranma being the adamant person he is, always pushes them all away and he claims proudly with that ridiculously loud and blatant voice that he already has one friend, and when people ask him who is it, guess who he points at.

Months pass by and I find true happiness inside his cobalt eyes, he laughs and blushes at my teasing remarks, he still stutters and gets unimaginably flushed when I behave too sexually bold with him. He hugs me when I am scared and though he gets angry at the tiniest of things, I always find myself loving every second spent with him.

There are days where he is not fine, he avoids any affective contact and I know he thinks if he is irritated or cheerless, then he doesn't want nor need -by any chance- any physical contact, not even with me. But after over a year of getting to know him, - _and in this area nonetheless_ -, I came to notice that those occasions are where he aches _the most_ for those kinds of contact. Just that he barely manages to accept it.

Proudly enough, I have coaxed him to hug me if he is feeling down and even when he is angry, he allows my hands to pull him down for a kiss, and not only about his debilities because frankly, Ranma has been opening a lot for me, when it comes to chatters and tiny talks, kisses and hugs and he certainly seems comfortable when it comes to let me know about his sexual urges.

He speaks about how he feels, enough to say that it is a notorious advance. He doesn't speak about his family though, just once that he thanked me for believing his part of the story even if the story was meant to be exposed for me to believe in Ranko. That he was thankful I was the first person that believed him without asking and without a doubt.

"Idiot, don't even thank me, I know you more than anyone in this world does."

He leered and mumbled something like _"I know you do."_

I am certain there are people he will not forget about, such existences had drained him from his initial carefree attitude and though I will never replace the favoritism and family rejoice he felt not even years ago, I am certain I can carry on with another view of life he didn't know existed. A different kind of love…

Contrary to my initial belief, it is not impossible to make him happy again.

The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it, and after everything that my eyes have witnessed, I know that we never forget when we walk on hell, but if we _still_ gaze at flowers, it's because we comprise hope within our hearts, that we can still believe in the one who dares to heal us, that you have faith you can be all right again.

OOOO

 **OOOO**

.

OOOO

 **OOOO**

 **AN/** Alright, end is here and I am sorry for the short chapter, it's an epilogue so it couldn't be longer than 1500 words and I guess I trespassed the limit. I wanted to be more eloquent and deep about some matters but I guess I did that in many chapters so this is more simple minded and the very last one! Yay!

I want to add to avoid confusion, Youki is retailing distantly what happened that day he spoke with Nodoka, UNLIKE last chapter we are not in the present anymore. Easy? Okay, so after that night where Ranma fought with his dad and he cried in Youki's arms, you noticed we switched to present tense? That's because it's the present D: Just for the doubts lol, "I remember that night" is used a lot to clear all confusions.

So Happy ending! My sister chose Rate **M** which she thought was sad ending, nope D: Rate **T** was sad ending.

What? **Short summary?** OKAY! first of all they do have sex but it would have been implied not retailed, second Ranma goes missing and Youki is unable to find him, he comes to the Saotome's house but it is seemingly abandoned (it's pretty sad because he finds Ranma's sweater and other belongings) in the neighborhood he sees a girl and asks for Ranma, she happens to be Akane, and she knows very much about the whole accusation done against Ranma, of course Youki believes Ranma didn't do it but they are both left to wonder about his current location.

5 years forward! Youki retails (which is the last chapter in this road) that after 2 years of searching Ranma he gave up after he found out about a police report about a young man with stabbing wounds as a death cause, they didn't allow anybody to see and it was treated as quiet death nor even the press could go over it, He made a quick research about the Saotome's heir and he understood that there were political interest developed between the Saotome's and something more (I made up a really cool shit about it :F ) , However, Youki _knows_ its Ranma D: He feels it D': so after some sad developing of character, and five years forwards we know Youki must have been a little over it but anyways gave up on dating people since he lived comparing them how they didn't feel/look/were like ranma D': he finds Akane and they arrive that horrible topic again and she says she confirmed it was him D: she says she forgot to give him a letter he gave him before disappearing.

Alright so the letter is still in my documents and its pretty sad :/ It's very vague about what was going to happen to him but a love confession to compensate, PS: Ranma seemed desperate.

However, there is doubt whereas Ranma committed suicide or was murdered,  
Akane claims he committed suicide and Youki thinks he was murdered, there is plenty proof for both. (The letter and the angsty memory of Akane serves to push the suicide theory) Still all the story helps to back Youki's theory.

They never get to meet Genma or Nodoka, less Ranko.

So it finishes with a despair reflection about the world destroying good hearts D: like the summary. Yes it was longer D:

Whatever, thanks my sister for choosing Rate **M,** so that meant we keep Ranma healthy and alive :D so Ranma is completely fine in this alternative, ( **unmentioned fact:** I want to add that they struggle with money, both work though *winks* it's cute, they'll get better lol)

Till next time

(Oh I will try to upload some fluff to equilibrate this angsty fic /not same project though/)

 **Batya :D**


End file.
